The Omega Strain
by TheSilverSaiyanBaron
Summary: This story is an AU so most of course the story line is going to be slightly diffrent most of the aspects will stay the same. This is the first time ive written.
1. Default Chapter

The Omega Strain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z/Gt or anything affiliated with them wish i did then I would be rich any way's to make this short I make no money of any kind off my writings. Baron and the Alpha Brothers Belong to me  
  
This takes place Between DB and the beginning of DBZ. The power levels are slightly different and will show through out the story. The story has slightly been changed thanks to me adding Baron and the Alpha Brothers. Some warriors will seem to be much stronger then they where during the show. So anyway read and Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Goku sat panting for breath, his Karate gi tattered in various places with small rips. "Great work out Piccolo! You've improved so much since the last time we spared" Goku said with the famous son grin, Piccolo just grunted his response, he had been pushing his body to great lengths preparing for the World Tournament. The others watched on in astonishment at Piccolo two months ago he could hardly keep up with Goku now he was holding his own every time they spared, " What's up with Piccolo?" Krillin asked as he eyed him slowly checking him from head to toe. " Alright Guys let me and Yamcha have a shot!" Tien said to them as he stretched and popped his knuckles. The two combatants walked out into the meadow they had chosen to spar in that day. They charged in at one another once in range they both vanished from sight. To a normal human they looked to have vanished but to the small group of warriors they watched as the two humans exchanged kicks and punches at a very fast rate.  
Tien ducked a right hook aimed for his head he came up with a uppercut that sent Yamcha reeling backwards, but before Tien could land another attack Yamcha had righted himself and was on the offensive with a barrage of kicks and punches. Tien dodged from side to side up and down to avoid the blows each one becoming faster then the last. Yamcha spun around and back handed Tien downward toward the ground, he vanished and appeared below him preparing the Kamehameha, before he had time to launch it Tien spun around and held out his hand half open. A beam of energy began to pulse to life. " KAME..HAME..HAME..HA!" Yamcha roared as the blue beam of energy shot forward Tien grinned and widened his eyes " BLAST CANNON!" Tien yelled unleashing the beam of energy the two masses of energy collided and begain to push against one another Yamcha forced more energy into his blast, it begain to over take Tiens, "nice try Yamcha but it wont work!" Tien yelled forcing more energy into his attack suddenly it burst through the Kamehame and smashed head on into Yamcha blowing rock and dirt into the sky.  
" Wow" Yamcha gave it his all" Krillin muttered to himself as the dust began to clear. Tien landed finally once the dust cleared a good view of the damage could be seen Yamcha laid in a small crater barely moving, his Orange karate Gi was nearly torn from his chest and blood sipped from small cuts all across his body. Tien walked over to his comrade and helped him to his feet Yamcha hardly knew where he was let alone what happened to him, "what happened guys?" Yamcha asked the small group of warriors, " Well you went balls out against Tien's blast Cannon" Krillin said laughing Yamcha laughed a little and winced in pain. " Here Yamcha have a Senzu bean" Goku said to his long time friend, taking the bean Yamcha ate it heartily and as soon as he swallowed his Injuries and his energy went back to full power. The group looked at one another " well Gohan ready for your first sparring match?" Krillin asked the young boy he nodded and smiled a little nervous. They walked to a small open grassy area, " Gohan you ready?" Krillin asked the boy who just nodded with a determined look on his face Krillin charged in at him full speed Gohan held on tight for the coming hit. Krillin leaped into the air and came down with a drop kick, Gohan crossed his arms preparing for the attack. It connected knocking him off balance he began to stumble he caught himself with his right hand and flipped into the air. Before he could land Krillin hit him with a spin kick that sent the young boy sailing across the ground inches from it he slam's into the ground then bounced to a stop Krillin is declared the winner. Gohan slowly crawled to his feet and grunted  
" Krillin I..Im not done yet" Gohan said taking a deep breath holding his ribs the young boy charged head on at the monk. Krillin turned to see the small warrior heading at him. Gohan leaped into the air and come rocketing down aiming a fist at him. Krillin smirked a little and vanished from Gohans sight before Gohan realized what was going he felt a tremendous pain shoot through his stomach Krillin floated beside him with a knee imbedded in his stomach Gohan gasped for air as he feel back into the ground with a light thud. Gohan grunted trying to get to hist feet unsuccessful. He laid his head back and looked to the sky drifting in between consciousness and unconsciousness. Krillin landed and smiled. "Goku your kid has some potential." Krillin said. After eating a senzu bean Gohan stood up and looked around the group of warriors as they grinned and smiled, " Gohan im proud of you son" Goku said patting him on the head. Over West city a craft came flashing through the atmosphere heading toward the Inner half of the city. It smashed through a building and into the streets blowing pavement and dust into the air. The small craft seemed pretty beat up like it had been nearly destroyed by a massive explosion or shock wave. The door opened with a hiss and a Warrior slowly stepped out his Faded blue Karate gi half torn from his body cuts and bruises adorned his body, his short spiky hair blew in the wind as he examined his surroundings. "Great this planet is just like Home." The young man said with a chuckle the Scouter across his left eye beeped, "hmm some interesting power levels the strongest is 350, the rest are all around 250 to 300" The warrior said floating into the sky and bursting off toward the powers.  
  
A/N: Well what did everyone think please let me know. I will try to update as quickly as I can right now I'm not terrible busy and will start work on Chapter 2. The next chapter the Z warriors will find out who this new arrival is and if he's friend or Foe? 


	2. Origins

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragonball z  
  
The Omega Strain  
  
Chapter 2: Origins  
  
Goku and the others sat around talking and laughing when Goku stood up looking toward the west. " What's wrong Goku?" Tien asked as he stood up soon followed by the others, " I just felt this a large power heading this way" Goku said focusing more on the energy as it drew nearer. " Goku you must be dreaming I cant feel a thing." Yamcha said as he walked up and stood by Goku, " no he's right something is coming and it's big!" Piccolo said as he clinched his fists tightly. The air was tense as the young warrior drew nearer, all the Z warriors eyes looked to the sky as a small dot came into view it become more plain to be a young man in his late teens. The warrior landed and looked the group over the Z warriors all stood tense and ready for anything.  
" Hmm the one with the wild hair's power is 300, the big green guy is 300 as well" The young man said as he scanned each warrior with great interest. " The midget is only 205, the kid is 97 and the other two are 235 and 185" He finished looking them over and then decided to introduce himself. The young warrior stepped forward and grinned as the warriors fell into fighting stances. " No need for any of that, I'm not here for a fight" The young man said as the group relaxed a little, " who are you?" Goku asked as he stepped forward. The young man smiled a little and began to speak " I am Baron, warrior of Triph the home planet of the Omega" Baron said nodding to the group. " Omega? What's an Omega" Yamcha asked Baron. " Ah very good you asked, see where technologically advanced as you Humans but we love the thrill of a good fight like a saiyan" Baron said to Yamcha who just looked confused.  
Baron took a deep breath and winced from a slight pain in his stomach, " Why are you so hurt?" Gohan asked Baron who looked at him and smiled a little. " I was in a large battle before I crashed landed here on Earth." Baron said. " With who? Looks like you took a serious beating" Goku said walking over to him offering him a helping hand, " With Cooler." Baron managed to say before he blacked out. Baron awoke a few minutes later feeling refreshed and full of strength. " How can I be healed and full power?" he said looking around he saw Piccolo sitting under a tree with his eyes closed Gohan leaned over him and smiled " we gave you a senzu bean!" Gohan said with a smile. Baron raised up and looked around " that's incredible i ate something and it healed me!" Baron said with a astonished look across his face. Goku nodded and walked over to him " before you blacked out you mentioned someone named Cooler who's that?" Goku asked squatting down next to him. Barons eyes widened remember the horrible battle that his people had to endure and only to lose all their lives, he had been the only one to survive the horrific battle. Baron looked at the ground " he will follow me here" He said in a whisper, " what do you mean he'll be here?" Goku asked looking at him he turned and faced Goku " Cooler will follow me here and destroy all of us!" Baron said standing up.  
Everyone looked at Baron, " with the combined power of us we can take him" Tien said in a valiant effort to pick Barons spirits up, " NO! You don't understand he twenty times as strong as all of us combined, I was nearly killed by one of his men! What chance do you think you'll have?" Baron said looking at him with his eyes slanted. Tien looked at the ground and then back at him " How strong is he?" Tien asked in a serious tone. " I have heard story's he's so powerful he can destroy planets with a mere flick of his wrists" Baron said looking around the group. Everyone's eyes widened in horror at what they had just heard. Everyone but Goku, who smiled a little " then I guess we'll just prepare for him!" Goku said clinching his right fist together. "How long do we have until he arrives do you think?" Goku asked Baron. " I would say year maybe two" Baron said slowly, " then I suggest we get to work what do you think" Piccolo said joining the rest of the group who just looked at him.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter its not really want I wanted to get out of it but it's the best I can do. Anyway I will try to get another up in the next two or three days. The next chapter the Z Warriors shall prepare for the oncoming doom of Cooler! 


	3. Train:Cooler draws Nearer

Disclaimer: Nope Still don't own it.  
  
The Omega Strain  
  
Oh and to answer any questions Frieza exists but I have him saved up for later on. So any ways the entire Cold Family is alive and well but they are not nearly as large a force as in the series.  
  
Chapter 3: Train! Cooler grows nearer  
  
The sun had just began to rise as the warriors of earth had all gathered upon Kami's Lookout to begin their training. " All of you have come to my sanctuary to receive my training to prepare for the shadow that looms over us all, I cannot promise you will be ready when he arrives but you will all grow and become much stronger each in his own way." Kami said to the fighters as he stood next to Popo leaning against his walking stick he looked them all over and smiled a little. " Baron you shall tell us all you know about Cooler" Kami said as Baron walked forward and nodded, " All i really know of Cooler is that he is horrible he has whipped entire races from existence!" The group all looked around at one another wondering how such a monster could even exist. " Baron you mentioned Saiyans what are they?" Yamcha asked. He had been puzzled by them since Baron had said their name. " Of course Yamcha a Saiyan is a warrior race of great power, but thanks to Cooler only a handful exist." Goku you are one of them" Baron said pointing toward the savior of earth who just looked puzzled.  
  
" How do you know what i am?" Goku asked Baron, " Your hair and your aura it reeks of Saiyan" Baron said again grinning. " My aura how do you know what it is?" Goku asked looking interested. " Its one of my gifts as being a Omega i have very mystical powers, you see i can see as well as feel auras and yours my friend is a Saiyans if I ever saw one" Baron said with a light chuckle. The entire look out was surprised by this. Kami coughed a little to get their attention once again to prepare for the task at hand. " Each of you split into pairs to help your speed and skills improve then we shall begin the harder tasks" Kami said as each fighter picked his opponite. Yamcha v.s Tien. Krillin v.s Gohan. Piccolo v.s. Goku v.s. Baron. The groups of warriors took different areas of the look out to train in, Baron, Goku and Piccolo all looked at one another and smiled a little, " Baron do you have that thing you had when you read each of our powers with you still?" Goku asked, " yeah sure" Baron said removing it from his belt loop he put it on and brought it to life.  
  
The scouter read there powers " Piccolo you're at 300 even Goku you're the same" Baron said with a light smile. " What about you?" Piccolo said pointing at him " how strong are you?" Goku asked him with an interested look across his face. " Here I'll show you" Baron said taking off the scouter and handing it to Goku, he put it across his left eye it came to life. " Baron it say's your at 600" Goku said with a stunned look on his face. " Goku never let numbers fool you I'm much stronger then that" Baron said gritting his teeth, the numbers began to climb. The look out shook as Baron smiled as the shaking stopped and everyone looked at him stunned. " This thing says you're at 2,500!" Goku said taking it off, Piccolo looked amazed that such a young man could hold such power. The training began as Yamcha and Tien put on an amazing show of skill as both warriors traded blows for hours. Gohan fought Krillin for all it was worth but to no avail he was beaten every time, and as for Goku Baron and Piccolo there training had become a full blown battle as the three combatants ducked and dodged each others blows. Piccolo and Goku where faring quiet well with Baron, their combined power was enough to keep him moving. All the while Kami watched the young fighters show there skill he was impressed by all of them. " Young Gohan shows much promise as a fighter Mr.Popo one day he will become great" Kami said with a smile as Gohan skidded across the tiles to a stop he lifted himself back up and grunted from pain and exhaustion.  
  
Gohan and the others where tired out by noon, they all took a seat and watched Goku and the others fight. " Look at Baron move his got them out classed but he plays with them to keep them coming and then when they reach him he increases a little more to keep them fighting" Tien said with a impressed look across his face the others nod in agreement. The three warriors land finally taking there first break in over six hours. " Goku.i'm.impressed." Baron said breathing heavy, "T..thanks..Baron" Goku said breathing just as heavy. " Piccolo your amazing you really showed me that you have what it takes to fight beyond your limitations" Baron said smiling a little, the namek just grinned back as he flopped down on the ground. Mr.Popo came out caring trays of food as the warriors began their feast, Kami looked around them and slowly walked over to Piccolo " what do you think of our chances?" Kami asked Piccolo he just looked at him a moment then toward the horizon " our chances are slim to nil i would say" Piccolo said looking back at the elder of Earth.  
  
A/N: Well this chapter is better then the last one I think, I appreciate the reviews if you can give me some more info on what you think or you just have some advice I would love to hear it. I will try to update again very soon. 


	4. Enter the Time Chamber!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it  
  
This is going to be a bit longer then my other chapters only because of so much that is going on in it and don't worry I'm getting to the action, I'm only taking so long so I can show the warriors build up.  
  
Chapter 4: Enter the Time Chamber!  
  
Seven months after the warriors of earth gathered atop Kami's Lookout, the time for Coolers arrival was fast approaching. " All of you have ascended past your previous limits, each greatly increasing his potential ten fold! But I am afraid that still may not be enough" Kami said as he stood before the warriors each one focused on the task at hand. Baron paced the lookout with a worried look across his face, " what's wrong Baron?" Krillin asked as he walked up beside him. " I felt Coolers energy he's nearly here sooner then I thought" Baron said with a nervous tone to his voice. Krillin looked at Baron then toward the sky " I hope your wrong Baron" Krillin said before he walked to Yamcha. Tien and Gohan spared a little while Goku and Piccolo did the same honing their skills to perfection, " Gohan you must get inside to hit me!" Tien yelled to the boy as he weaved around punches and kicks. Gohans energy had increased a great deal in the seven months since he got here, so much so he was as nearly as strong as Tien when they first arrived.  
  
Kami looked at the fighters and smiled " Mr.Popo this is the fate of the earth a group of rag tag warriors" he said smiling again. " Yes Kami they have all improved tremendously, Goku and Piccolo have amazed me so has Gohan but that Baron he's something else" Popo said as he looked at Kami who nodded his agreement. Kami looked around at each warrior as they did various activity's " alright time for you to take your training a step further then you could by mearly sparring and training under me it is time for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Kami said to them as they all stared at him with a look of curiosity. Kami motioned for them to follow him into the palace they walked through the halls and up some stairs soon they come to a door " this is the time chamber, once inside a day will pass out here but a year will happen inside" Kami explained to the shocked warriors. " Excuse me Kami your joking right. I mean in that room a year will pass?" Baron said sarcastically. " Yes Baron it will" Kami said in a very serious manner, the warriors all seemed very serious now as they decided who should step through the door first.  
  
The warriors decided to split into pairs. The first group to go through the door was Goku and Piccolo. They opened the door and stepped inside once the door closed the two warriors where amazed at what they saw nothing but a white abyss. " Piccolo do you think where going to get much stronger?" Goku asked the large namek who just smiled " you have no idea Goku how much where going to improve!" Piccolo said as they walked out to the abyss. The other warriors took it upon themselves to prepare more out in the real world as they had a massive free for all which Baron ended up winning with spin kick and a upper cut to Tien and Yamcha the last of the three standing. The door to the chamber slowly opened as Goku and Piccolo stepped out there Karate Gi's torn to shreds, " wow you guys must have given everything you had" Krillin said to Goku who just smiled and looked at Piccolo who looked more focused then ever.  
  
Baron was amazed at how much they had increased he stood near Kami he took the scouter from his belt he slipped it over his eye and was stunned " Kami there power was three hundred each now its 6,000 each!" Kami smiled. " What did I tell you Baron that room does wonders!" Kami said as Baron walked over and shook Goku and Piccolos hands at how much they increased. Gohan and Krillin where the next to enter the room Goku looked at his young son " Gohan when you go in there give all you have ok son" Gohan smiled and nodded " ok daddy I will!" Gohan said as he crossed his left arm across his chest and walked through the door with Krillin Goku's long time friend. The day went by slow as the group stood at the door waiting for Gohan and krillin to return, but inside the room was lighting up with attacks. Krillin was focusing his mind and body to the breaking point trying to catch Goku and Piccolo while dodging Gohan all the while. " Gohan focus more if you expect to hit me you have to focus much more see the attack before it happens" Krillin yelled at the young warrior as he swatted his kicks and punches away with ease. The door finally opened to show the body of a beaten Krillin. Then, Gohan appeared his hair well down his back. " Gosh! Gohan if your mom saw you with that much hair she'd throw a fit" Goku said to his son as he rubbed his head. " Gohan you're at 2,000 even. Krillin your at 3,500 impressive the both of you" Baron said as he looked at Tien and Yamcha who where ready to enter the room for there session then Baron would follow and be the last to enter.  
  
The warriors entered the white abyss and looked on in awe at the sheer size of it all. " Tien what'd say we find out how much we can take in here?" Yamcha asked the three-eyed warrior who smiled " sure thing!" Tien said back as they flew out deep into the abyss. The two warriors exchanged kicks and Punches at a furious rate, the air around felt thick and heavy nearly 10x gravity as they strained and pushed to reach a new peak to out do the others. " Yamcha how you holding up?" Tien asked as he stopped panting for breath " I would be doing better if i took this weighted shirt off" Yamcha replied as he slid it over his shoulders it landed with a light thud upon the floor. He flexed and stretched some as he began to kick and punch at a amazing rate. Tien smiled and followed suit losing his shirt soon the warriors where becoming blurs in the abyss. The air around them was much thicker and much heavier then ever now around 25x as they both did one handed push ups giving all they had each lift trying to increase there stamina. The door finally opened as Tien and Yamcha emerged looking much more confident then ever especially Yamcha. " Well Baron how have we improved?" Tien asked as he looked at him with a serious face. " Lets see Yamcha your at 2,200, Tien your at 4,200!" Baron smiled at them.  
  
The other warriors looked a little skeptical that was there actual power. " Remove the weighted shirts you two" Kami said as he grinned a little, they both tossed there shirts off as the scouter began to read a increase " Yamcha now your at 3,700 and Tien your at 5,200 even!" Baron said more amazed then before. Krillin and the others where impressed but what Baron and the others hadn't realized was Gohan and Krillin where holding back just as Goku and Piccolo where, but everyone was still shocked that maybe Tien and Yamcha where as well. Baron stepped toward the door into the abyss, to complete the groups training for this session. As the door closed Baron was amazed at how large this place was " I can tell why Yamcha and Tien are stronger the air in that direction feels more distorted" Baron said to himself as he flew deep into the abyss. Baron grinned as he felt a tug at his body " this is the place alright" he said as he floated to the ground he stumbled around. As the gravity felt new " Alright lets get started" Baron said gritting his teeth. The others waited patiently for the Omega to come through the door, each had on their minds how much would he increase. " I bet Baron comes out stronger then ever" Krillin said with a smile " I say he'll come out stronger then Tien and Yamcha put together" Gohan said with a smile.  
  
Inside the room hell had literally broke out as Baron ducked and dodged the copy he had made, " alright big guy come and get me" Baron said weaving around a kick to land a hard kick of his own to the copy's ribs sending it slamming into the white floor. Baron began to rain Ki blasts down upon the copy's body millions of them came down like rain causing explosion after explosion. As the smoke cleared the copy came from behind with a hammering blow that sent Baron sprawling toward the floor. Baron righted himself spinning around he put his hands together in front of his chest and began to gather energy into the palms " SUPER NOVA!" Baron roared as a blue beam surged from his hands slamming into the copy. The copy began to hold it trying to push it back. Baron grunted with exhaustion as he touched the ground he locked his feet in place and unleashed more energy forcing the copy away taking its entire upper body with it. Baron fell to his knees exhausted " that was intense." Baron said as he slowly crawled to his feet and began to float toward the entrance. The door to the room slowly opened as Baron emerged, his karate Gi's upper half was completely torn from his body as his pants had large rips and tears blood ran from small cuts. " Baron you look like hell" Yamcha said as he patted him on the back. Baron smiled back and looked at Goku who had the scouter already reading his energy.  
  
" Baron according to this your at 5,500" Goku said with a stunned look across his face he then looked at everyone who was just as surprised. " Goku don't worry your still stronger then me but I'm not healed and my energy is about at half" Baron said with a cocky smile. Baron was given a Senzu bean he swallowed and went back to Goku who turned the scouter back on reading his power he couldn't believe what it was reading, " Baron your at 10,000!" Goku almost yelled in surprise. Kami smiled, as he, looked them over knowing this was it there was no more time to train Cooler was nearly here.  
  
A/N: well what did everyone think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter I put a lot of work into this one. So if anyone could review and tell me how you like it so far I would really appreciate it. 


	5. The Alpha Brothers

Disclaimer: Don't own it  
  
The Omega Strain  
  
Chapter 5: The Alpha Brothers  
  
The warriors atop Kami's look out had pushed themselves to the breaking point and beyond to be ready for Cooler, but non-of them where sure they had done enough. " Guys maybe we should hit the time chamber one more time to be sure" Yamcha said nervously, " yeah that's a good idea actually, I feel I can improve just a little more with about two hours more of training" Tien said with a smile. The warriors all agreed to two hours each to make sure they where really prepared for the greatest task of they're lives. The warriors all came and went from the chamber one at a time for twelve hours the warriors waited and took there turn finally when the sun could be seen dipping below the horizon Yamcha exited the chamber his Gi torn in various places from his body. " Yamcha think you improved enough this time?" Tien asked as he walked past. Yamcha just nodded and walked over to Baron to read off his power " well how much have I improved?" Yamcha asked in a curious voice. " According to this you're at 7,500" Yamcha smiled a satisfied smile and moved around Baron and sat down.  
  
-On board Coolers Ship-  
" Alpha Brothers report to the landing hanger! I repeat Alpha brothers to the landing hanger!" a voice screeched over the load speaker as three warriors each one had long black hair with Grey eyes. Their job was only to do one thing annihilate any and all opposition Cooler might have when he landed on the planet. " Hey Malice think there will be any strong fighters on this planet?" the younger looking brother asked. " I hope so!" chimed in the middle brother. The doors to there pods closed and they launched out into space and headed directly toward the planet.  
  
-The lookout-  
  
Yamcha stretched some when he spotted three dots in the sky heading toward the surface " hey guys what's that!" Yamcha yelled as the others walked over to him and watched the three dots vanish beneath the clouds. " What ever they are there strong!" Tien said as Piccolo nodded agreeing with him. The door to there pods opened and the three warriors stepped out and floated out of there ships crater, the first was Malice, he stood over six foot with shoulder length jet black hair his eyes where a dull smoke color his armor bore the emblem of Cooler. The second from the crater was Modaki. He stood nearly six foot ten and had shorter jet black hair but had a goatee and pale silver eyes. The last to rise from his crater was the oldest brother Marlter, he stood just over six five and had spiky hair jet black also, his eyes where a bright silver. The warriors each wore the same Armor and body suits and scouters. " Hey Modaki check for any strong powers here so we can get this over with!" Marlter yelled to his younger brother he grinned.  
  
Modaki grinned evilly " check your scouters guys theirs over half a dozen fighters with powers over a thousand!" he said as the others checked and smiled. " Then lets go visit them!" Malice yelled as he lifted into the air and shot off leaving a ki trail behind followed shortly after by his brothers. The Z warriors felt the approaching powers and prepared " Gohan if anything happens you get out of here!" Goku said to his youngiest son who just stood determined. Baron could feel the powers and knew instantly who they where " the alpha brothers" Baron said under his breath. Piccolo over heard him " whos the alpha brothers?" Piccolo asked with a look of seriousness across his face. " There Coolers death squad they come and whip out warriors then his armored squadron comes and cleans up" Baron said looking into the distance feeling there powers grow closer. " They shouldn't be too hard i mean where stronger now right?" Yamcha said in a nervous tone, Baron looked at him and then back to the distance " sure where strong but there still going to be a handfull just one of them killed half the warriors in one city" Baron said with a serious tone to his voice. Yamcha gulped and prepared for the worst, " there here!" Piccolo yelled as the three warriors touched down on the far side of the look out near the palace. The warriors turned and looked at them each one could feel there power plainly now and they didn't like it.  
  
The Alpha Brothers looked at each warrior and read their power. " The long haired guy there is just at 1,000 the kid there is only 999 the three eyed guy's over 2,000 the small bald guy there is 1,000 the wild haired guy 3,500 same with the Namek and well if it isnt a Omega he's just over 1,000!" Malter said as he read their powers off and then he began to laugh " you guys expect to actually beat us with those weak powers!" he said as all three of them broke out laughing. Baron eyed them for a moment and took out his scouter and began to read their energies. " The biggest one is at 20,000 the shorter one is only at 15,200 and the older looking ones at 30,000" Baron said as he finished reading there powers off he stepped forward and smiled " you are mistaken my friend our powers are much more then you think!" Baron said, as each one of the warrior's energies began to rise. The Alpha Brothers scouters began to go crazy as each warrior's power rocketed up ward. " What do you say we leave here and find a spot on the planet and we'll show you are real power?" Baron asked as the Alpha Brothers nodded they lifted off and burst off toward the mountains.  
  
The group landed in a large grassy valley " this is a fine spot for you graves" Malter said as he popped his neck. " Alright you said something about showing us your real power?" Malice said as the Z warriors began to raise their energy to there utmost maximum. " What each one is now over 5,000.... And climbing!" Modaki yelled as he looked on in shock. The ground shook and small rocks floated into the air from their combined power. The ground ceased to shake as the rocks feel each warrior stood with a white aura pulsing around his body. " That enough for you?" Baron asked as the white aura pulsed around his body moving his short spiky hair. " The kids over 8,500 the midgets at 10,000 the long haired guy is over 12,200 the three eyed guy is at 15,200 the wild haired guy is at 18,500 the Namek is at 18,300 and the Omega is at 22,400!" Modaki yelled in shock. " Well you boys are just full of surprises now arent you" Malter said as he stood arms crossed looking them over. Malice stepped forward and looked them over "let me go first brother i can handle them easily" Malice said smirking. The Z fighters looked at one another to see who would fight Tien stepped through them " i'll fight him dont worry guys i can handle him!" Tien said as he stepped out in front of the group. Malice looked him over and smiled " you only have a power of 15,200 you think you can honestly take me?" Malice asked Tien. Malice fell into a fighting stance followed by Tien.  
  
The two warriors eyed one another before charging in and colliding in a flurry of kicks and Punchs, the two warriors seemed perfectly matched in every aspect. " I've never fought anyone so skilled" Malice said as he blocked a punch with his fore arm. Tien smiled as he weaved past a knee and slammed a right fist into Malices fast knocking him back toward the ground, before Tien could land another hit Malice and righted himself and came with a upper cut that sent Tien flying back into the sky. " Crimson fusion!" Malice yelled as he unleashed a volley of red Ki blasts each one smashed into Tiens body causing small explosions. The smoke cleared to reveal Tien floating his blue weighted shirt missing from his body " that was your only shot at beating me, so to make this simple you wont see tommorow!" Tien yelled as he began to power up more. " Damn man Tien is really pushing it!" Yamcha said, as Barons scouter began to go crazy again. " Modaki give me his power!" Malter said as the scouter beeped indicating his power up had stopped. " 17,300 Malter" Modaki reported back as Tien vanished, a loud crack could be heard echoing across the valley as Tiens fist collided with Malices face sending him sailing into a near by mountain. Malice erupted from the mountain he growled and narrowed his eyes at Tien " so you want to play that way little man! Then we'll play" Malice yelled as he burst from the mountain to collide with Tien in close range combat once again.  
  
The battle raged with Tien and Malice exchanging massive blows. " Ki Rain!" Malice yelled again as he thrust his fist into the air- releasing volley after volley of blast's they followed Tien all around the battlefield as he ducked and dodged. Tien knocked a blast away and fired off a few of his own that Malice blocked easily. " Nice try but you had better try harder then that!" Malice yelled. Tien floated above him with his hands in the shape of a Triangle " TRI BEAM!" Tien yelled. Malice looked up a few seconds to late as the blast engulfed him forcing him into the ground below. Rocks and dust exploded into the air as Tien landed slowly he watched the crater. " Yeah way to go Tien!" Krillin cheered " quiet it isn't over yet" Goku said as he walked up beside him watching the crater as intently as Tien. Malice shot from the crater and landed in front of Tien with an angered look across his face " No one disgraces me!" Malice yelled, as he charged in. The two combatants collided in hand to hand combat once again Tien had lost his edge after that last attack he ducked and dodged the best he could he suffered a massive kick that sent him flying across the battle field he bounced and skidded for twenty yards. Tien stood up small cuts adorned his body " damn it my energy is draining" Tien stood up and spit " come on Malice!" Tien yelled as they collided once again. This time Tien was getting the better of him landing several kicks and Punches in succession. " Ki volley!" Tien yelled as he fired dozens of ki blasts into Malice as he flew across the ground. The blast's collided with him causing a huge explosion.  
  
The smoke cleared as Malice slowly gathered himself up his armor blown from his body tears and cuts where blood sipped from each one. " You have shown me a great fight! But unfortunately I have to end it!" Malice yelled as he extended his hand and braced it with his left sparks crackled to life as it began to form. " Flash back!" Malice yelled as the beam grew he lifted his arm above his head, bringing it back down he unleashed the hellish blast. The ground ripped up as it headed toward Tien full speed, " Tien get out of there!" Krillin yelled just as the blast smashed head on into Tien. " Goku why didn't you do something?" Krillin asked him with anger rising in his voice " or you Baron!" Krillin yelled as he looked back toward the battlefield to see what everyone was looking at.  
  
Standing in the middle of the smoke, Tien had his arms crossed " he took the whole thing..." Krillin said in awe. Smoke bellowed from his arms as he uncrossed them with a grin he popped his neck " impressive attack really Malice" Tien said as he pulled his right arm back forming a ball of energy. Malice stood speechless no one had ever stood up to his attack, " how can you still live after my flash back?" Malice asked as Tien brought his arm up chest level. " That thing wasn't strong enough to kill me did drain me though" Tien said as small shock waves flowed from his beam. " BLAST CANNON!" Tien yelled as he raised his hand up in a half triangle the beam rushed from his hand and collided with Malice. With a dull yell of pain Malice was no more. Tien smiled and fell to one knee from energy loss. " You ok Tien?" Yamcha asked as he came out and helped his friend to his feet and back to the others. " Yeah I'm fine just a little worn down I'll be good in about an hour or more" Tien said as Yamcha sat him down beside a boulder. Yamcha stepped forward to face his opponite. "Modaki take care of this human you had better not fail! Malter said as Modaki stepped out onto the battlefield to face Yamcha.  
  
A/N: I really appreciate the compliments and things so keep them coming and I will keep up the good work. The story has been a true pleasure to write so far. I'm having fun doing it. Will Yamcha be able to be as successful as Tien read and find out for yourselves. 


	6. Modaki the terrible

Disclaimer: I still don't own it  
  
Chapter 6: Modaki the terrible  
  
Yamcha stood looking at Modaki with a determined look across his normally calm features. " Little man you should go cry to your mommy before I break that pretty face!" Modaki said with a laugh. Yamcha paid no attention to his warning he simply popped his knuckles and neck and slid off his weighted training shirt. The shirt landed with a light thud, the scouter beeped and climbed a little " well look at there 15,300 I'm scared now!" Modaki said falling into a fighting stance. Yamcha fell into one, with a slight grin he leaped into the air coming down aiming a kick at Modaki's head. With little effort Modaki dodged the kick to the right, coming back with a spin kick, Yamcha connected with his jaw moving his head back slightly. Yamcha spun back around and landed another kick to the other side of his jaw snapping his head in the opposite direction, " why wont you go down!" Yamcha yelled as he ducked down and smashed a elbow into his chest. Modaki smiled and landed a knee to his chest knocking the wind from Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha gasped for air with a swift straight kick Yamcha sailed across the battlefield bouncing into a boulder. Yamcha stood up and growled " I won't be beaten!" Yamcha yelled as he powered up. The scouter on Malters face beeped as the numbers rose " Modaki 18,500!" Malter yelled to his brother as Yamcha leaped into the air firing a barrage of ki blasts hitting Modaki in his chest-causing explosion after explosion. Yamcha raised his arms back and made a huge Ki blast, sending it into the smoke. A huge column of smoke and fire shot into the sky. Yamcha slowly landed and smiled " well that takes care of him" Yamcha said beginning to turn away when a defining roar erupted from the smoke as Modaki stood with hardly a scratch on him. "Human you have made a big mistake!" Modaki yelled as he marched toward Yamcha who went into a fighting stance ready for round two. Modaki smiled what looked like a blur he had vanished and appeared in Yamcha's face with a massive right hook that sent Yamcha flying inches from the ground. Yamcha planted his right hand in the ground and flipped over to his feet and caught Modaki's foot just as it was about to collide with his face.  
  
The warriors began to exchange kicks and punches at a furious rate. Yamcha weaved and ducked kick after kick as Modaki tested his speed, " stand still you little shit!" Modaki yelled as he landed a spin kick that sent Yamcha reeling. Yamcha spun around a collide with a head butt that sent Modaki back holding his face, " here Kamehameha!" Yamcha yelled as he cupped his hands to his side. "Ka-meha-meha-meha!" Yamcha yelled as he launched the blast forward colliding with Modaki, " nice try kid!" Modaki yelled as he knocked it off and kneed Yamcha in the chin snapping his head up. " Shit." Yamcha managed to say before a fist sunk into his stomach knocking all the wind from his body, Modaki dug his fist into the ground burying Yamcha deep in the earth, " tsk humans so fragile" Modaki said as he landed and watched the crater.  
  
The rocks began to move as Yamacha clawed his way from the dirt. " Damn this guy is strong" Yamcha said under his breath as he stumbled to his feet. Modaki grinned and began to clap his hand " here i thought you where dead, and you surprise me again" Modaki said sarcastically. Yamcha coughed up some blood and felt his side " shit a few ribs are broke wonderful" Yamcha said to himself as he took a fighting stance and prepared to engage this giant once again. " Guys Yamcha can't keep fighting this guy, someone needs to help him out" Krillin said as he began to walk toward him. Baron stopped him " look at him he's got something up his sleeve! Just watch" Baron said with a slight smile. Yamcha raised his right arm up and held is palm flat, " what's this guy up to?" Malter said as he watched Yamcha intensely. " I have a surprise for you big fella" Yamcha said as he gritted his teeth as energy began to gather a few inches above his palm.  
  
" Yeah right a earthling with something strong enough to beat me!" Modaki said laughing as he raised his arm up chest level, as a large ball of energy appeared it crackled with blue energy. " Gravity Crusher!" Modaki yelled as he fired a ball of energy into the air, everything around them become dense and heavy. " What the hell is he doing?" Yamcha said to himself as he felt a slight tug. " Your gonna love this human,haha the gravity is now 25x it's normal weight" Modaki laughed as he raised his arm up and began to focus a big amount of energy into his right palm. The large boulders and things in their area crushed to nothing as the gravity affected them, Yamcha looked around and smiled " this guy has no idea I've trained in gravity just like this!" Yamcha said as the beam formed in his hand.  
  
" Spirit Bomb!" Yamcha yelled as he launched the pale Grey bomb into the air it moved at a great amount of speed as he guided it around. Modaki looked around and smiled " think that little thing can beat me?" Modaki asked as he tossed his beam toward Yamcha it came full speed, the same time Modaki's collided with Yamchas body, Yamcha brought his arm down dropping his spirit bomb on top of Modaki. Both the bombs caused a tremendous explosion that rocked the entire area. Smoke and fire bellowed into the sky as the nothing moved inside the smoldering hell. Yamcha struggled to stand his body nearly broken down " shit I don't want to go out like this I wanted to marry Bulma and raise a family Jesus not now" Yamcha said as he felt someone grab him and pull him from the flames and smoke. " Goku man I'm glad to see you" Yamcha said as Goku landed and smiled. " Yamcha you should know that your blast didn't beat him he's still alive and should be showing himself now!" Goku said as Modaki floated from the smoke and growled his armor broken, blood ran from a large cut across his chest.  
  
Yamcha grunted in pain as he walked back to the battle " shit what do i do now?" Yamcha asked himself as he realized he had a slim chance to win now. Yamcha took a fighting stance and slanted his eyes looking his opponite over closely looking for a weak point. " I do have the technique Baron showed me, but i dont have full control of it yet. What other choice do I have?" Yamcha said. As he pulled his hands back and began to draw all the energy he could into the attack. The scouter across Malters eye began to come alive, as the numbers raced wildly up. " Modaki he's over 19,000!" Malter yelled as the beam formed. Sparks danced from the beam as it grew larger, Yamcha pushed his hands together more trying to compress it into a more controlled move, " please let me get this right" Yamcha said as the beam began to shudder as it crackled with life. " Modaki he's over 24,000 and holding stable!" Malter yelled, Yamcha smiled and began to move his hands forward. " Omega Cannon!" Yamcha yelled as the beam roared from his hands and toward Modaki. Modaki reached back and formed a massive energy attack of his own. " Nil Fusion!" Modaki yelled as the yellowish blast roared from his hands, the beams met in a explosive show of sparks. The incredible blasts pushed against one another " come on!" Yamcha said as his feet began to slip.  
  
The ground around them slowly began to rip up and turn to dust as the beam's pushed one another in an incredible show of power. Malter admired the warrior spirit of Yamcha who would not die easily, " if Modaki isn't careful this kid will pull a upset" Malter said as the beams began to grow unstable. The air around everyone was alive with energy, sparks bounced around Baron as he stood perfectly still watching every move Malter made. " Baron told me never do this unless i gained control but here goes Omega Cannon x2!" Yamcha yelled as the blast become twice as large the new energy surged up the blast, it began to over take Modaki's. " I don't think so!" Modaki yelled, as his become the same size the air was filled with a dull roar as they pushed one another. " Kid you cant beat me because i wont let you" Modaki yelled laughing at Yamcha who grunted with exhaustion, " this guy is incredible but so is the Omega Cannon" Yamcha said as he dropped to one knee. Veins began to bulge in his arms and neck as he gave his all and more " Omega Cannon X3!" Yamcha yelled as it tripled in size it quickly over took Modaki's and began to push toward him. " There is no way..." Baron said as he read Yamcha's energy. " What?" Krillin asked as he looked up at Baron, " his energy it's over 30,000!" Baron said just as the sky lighted up a bright yellow.  
  
Everyone looked as Yamcha flared a aura around his body and added the last bit of his energy into the blast, it quickly over took Modaki who let out a dull yell as the beam over took him it sunk into the planet as Modaki tried holding it off himself. The ground lifted up and exploded with energy as dust and dirt flew high into the air everyone covered their eyes as Yamcha, sat panting on his knee's. " Yamcha man that was some fucked up stuff!" Baron said as he walked over along with the others who picked him up and carried him to sit next to Tien who opened one eye and gave him a thumbs up. Yamcha's body throbbed with a dull pain, " guy's I'm done I can't fight no more right now," Yamcha said as he sat against the boulder panting. Baron looked everyone over then back at Malter who had already taken his scouter off, he slowly made his way out to the Battlefield. Baron stopped Krillin " this guy will kill you no time let me have him" Baron said as he took off his scouter and tossed it to Goku.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the fight scene with Yamcha and Modaki. I appreciate the reviews keep them coming. The next chapter is going to be electric can Baron the Omega defeat the oldest of the Alpha Brothers or will Goku or Piccolo have to help out. Find out in the next chapter of the Omega Strain. 


	7. Battle's End

Disclaimer: Still don't own it  
  
Chapter 7: Battles End  
  
Baron stood looking Malter in the eyes, " well Malter you're the only one left, shall we begin?" Baron asked taking a fighting stance. Malter smirked and took a fighting stance as well they stared at one another for what seemed like forever, " here goes" Baron said to himself as he leaped into the air, Malter followed him they engaged in close hand to hand battle. The warriors would collide in a quick flurry of punches then break away and commence again, " your quiet impressive Malter" Baron said as he blocked a punch with his forearm " not to bad either Omega!" Malter yelled as he flipped over Baron, coming back with a kick to his back sending him forward. Baron recovered and weaved around a punch to land a hard right hook that snapped Malters head back, regaining his composure Malter began to exchange a barrage of kicks and punches.  
  
" Look at them! There incredible" Tien said with awe as the others watched on in silence. " Baron is really impressive" Goku commented as he and Piccolo watched with little effort as the others franticly moved there eyes. The sky above them exploded with a thunderous clap the Z warriors looked up to see Baron and Malter exchanged kicks and punches at a furious rate. " Malter you won't win you realize this?" Baron asked as he caught, Malters fist. Malter swung his other Baron caught it and held him looking him in the face " you've been out classed by a Omega!" Baron said as he jerked him forward bringing his feet up to kick him into the air. Malter roared with anger as he came to a stop he looked down upon Baron and began to power up a massive energy ball " I will show you who's been out-classed by who!" Malter yelled as the ball crackled to life with red and blue sparks. Baron floated motionless as he watched the blast come to life " so pitiful" Baron said as he drew back his hands and began to bring to life his own attack. " Deadly frost!" Malter yelled as millions of needle shaped blasts rained down from the ball. Baron growled and stopped his attack to begin dodging.  
  
The needles smashed through boulders blowing them into dust, one caught Baron through the shoulder spewing blood out the backside. "Damn it! That hurt" Baron yelled as he held his shoulder as his hand become a red color. Baron moved his hand from his bloody shoulder and glared up at Malter who smiled with a evil gleam to his eyes. " So he wants to play rough then lets do it!" Baron said as he braced himself as his energy began to spike, " check this out" Krillin said as he held Barons scouter. The numbers where climbing wildly " he's over 40,000!" Krillin yelled as the scouter continued shooting upward. A pale blue aura flared to life around Baron as his energy continued to shoot upward. " Mega Power Up!" Baron yelled as the aura doubled in size, Malters eyes widen, and taking the scouter from his pocket the numbers read 67,200! " There is no way! No fucking way!" Malter yelled before he could move he felt a fist sink into his stomach knocking the wind from his body, a hammering blow sent him smashing head long into the ground.  
  
" Star Shower!" Baron yelled as he held his right arm straight toward the ground, five balls of energy formed around his hand a large one in the center they joined and launched into the ground smashing into Malter blowing rock and dust into the sky. Malter stood up and smirked, a huge aura flared around his body as his energy shot upwards " now he's over 42,000.50,000 and stable" Krillin said as he looked at them. Baron smiled and launched toward the ground they collided blowing boulders into pebbles as they kicked and punched furiously. The entire group watched on in awe at their power. Everyone began to grow worried as Baron took a shot and another sending him sailing across the ground. Baron flipped and landed on his feet with a grin he whipped some blood from his lip and spit. " You are quiet impressive too bad you work for Cooler!" Baron said as he fell into a fighting stance once again. Baron launched back at Malter blowing the ground to pieces as he sped toward his opponite. They collided their auras wrapped around one another as they exchanged kicks and punch the other taking as much as the other could dish out.  
  
They flipped away from one another both looking winded, " Omega you have really showed me that you your kind has some potential after all" Malter said as he fell to one knee nearly exauhsted. Baron panted from breath as he looked at Malter, " thank you" Baron said as he smiled. Malter smiled and popped his neck, " well Omega ready to finish this?" Malter asked slanting his eyes, " always!" Baron said. As they lifted into the air and collide with thunderous clap. The ground began to shudder from the power the emitted, " Baron is impressive" Tien said " so is Malter" Goku commented watching the battle with a serious look across his face. Baron blocked a kick and ducked a kick coming up with a upper cut that connected with Malters jaw snapping his head back. Baron vanished and appeared behind him with a knee to the small of his back, Malter yelled out in pain as he spun around aiming a punch for his head. Baron caught his fist, grinning Baron latched onto his forearm spinning around Baron flipped him across his back. Malter flew across the ground " that it boy!" Malter yelled as he corrected himself to be met with a huge ki blast.  
  
The explosion destroyed several feet around the battlefield; a huge crater appeared where Malter once was. " That is about it" Baron said turning to walk away when the ground shook as Malter floated up his armor broken, blood ran freely from a large gash across his chest. " Omega you are going to die for making me bleed!" Malter yelled as he drew his hands back and began to form a massive ball of energy sparks crackled around it. " Nova flash!" Malter yelled as the orangish red beam roared across the battlefield toward Baron. " This is your end!" Malter yelled as the beam closed in on Baron, " are you nuts!" Goku yelled his voice being drowned out from the roar of the blast. Baron yelled as the beam collided dead on exploding sending dust and debris in all directions. The dust and smoke began to clear " well that takes care of him" Malter said as he stood his arms crossed over his chest. Laughter came from the dust as Baron stood without a scratch. " What there's no fucking way!" Malter yelled as Baron marched across the battlefield. " Yes there is a way and i managed to get it up just in time" Baron said as he bowed his head slightly a smile spreading across his face " you made a Ki shield that quckly!" Malter yelled as Baron looked at him and vanished.  
  
Malter gasped as he bent double coughing for air. " How does it make you feel to know you're going to die?" Baron asked as he lifted him up. " Y..you wont beat lord Cooler" Malter said gasping for air. " Maybe not but he will know I have fought him!" Baron yelled tossing Malter down into the ground, Baron slowly floated into the air. Malter stood back up holding his stomach, Malters aura flared back to life as he shot up toward Baron. They collided once again in combat this time Baron was getting the better of him landing hard kicks & punches with little effort. Malter ducked a quick jab and landed a few blows of his own to Baron's mid section and face, " there how's that!" Malter asked as he landed a knee. Baron vanished and appeared behind him with a hammering blow that knocked Malter toward the ground, " Kame-hame-ha!" Baron yelled as he drew back and lunged forward releasing the blue beam. It smashed into Malter causing a explosion before the smoke could clear Baron landed a knee to the small of his back, Malter yelled in pain as Baron flipped off him as he smashed into the ground blowing dust and dirt into the air. The Z warriors all smiled as Baron began to power up his ultimate move. Malter stood up and growled veins bulging in his neck " you are going to die!" Malter yelled launching back at Baron.  
  
" Super Nova!" Baron yelled as he extended his arms and connected his palms. The beam grew large, just as Malter was near him he unleashed the beam hitting Malter dead on before he could dodge or block it. " Having fun?" Baron asked as Malter struggled against the large blast. Malter smashed into the ground on his back his arms struggling to hold back the blast, " you can't beat me!" Malter yelled just as the beam engulfed him taking a large chunk of ground with it. Baron landed his body drained of nearly half its energy. Goku and the others walked over to him, " good job man" Tien said as he patted him on the shoulder. Baron smiled and nodded " but now Cooler only has his armored squad left" Baron said with a dismayed look on his face. The rest of the group looked at him " well how strong do you think they are?" Goku asked, " not as strong as the Alpha brothers but damn near it" Baron said looking them over before walking over to a rock and sitting down.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes this version of this chapter better, the other just wasn't going to work so I changed it. I hope to get some reviews, I appreciate the reviews I've received so far. Thanks and enjoy 


	8. Enter Cooler

Disclaimer: Still don't own it  
  
The Omega Strain  
  
Chapter 8: Enter Cooler  
  
The warriors of earth stood tall as the sun dipped low across the horizon, " well lets go to the look out guys" Baron said as he floated into the air followed shortly by the others. Kami stood with Popo as the warriors of earth landed one after another, " good job, all of you" Kami said with a smile. Goku and Baron looked toward the sky " he's still there" Baron said as he looked at Goku who nodded and looked back to the sky. Darkness settles across the lookout as the warriors of earth settled down and rested there bodies, " what should we do now? i mean should't we be training more to be ready for Cooler if he's so strong?" Tien asked as he walked over to Baron who sit crossed legged, eyes closed. " You can if you want to Tien, it wouldnt be a bad idea" Baron said without turning his head or opening a eye.  
  
Early the next morning the warriors of earth had gathered around the look out to watch Tien and Yamcha spar, " alright Yamcha lets go three rounds who ever gets the best wins" Tien said as he went into a fighting stance. Yamcha smirked and fell into a stance of his own. They slowly walked around one another before they charged in and began to quickly exchange kicks and punchs they split away as Tien aimed a straight kick at Yamcha's stomach, Yamcha caught his leg and spun him around catching him with his own kick that sent Tien reeling. The sparring lasted the three rounds with Yamcha winning by a sweep kick and an elbow that sent Tien bouncing. The warriors stood around talking and laughing when as if on cue all the warrior's eyes widened in horror as they felt a tremendous power heading toward the earth. " That's Cooler" Baron said in a hushed voice, everyone looked at him and then back toward the sky as a ship came into view. Kami walked to the warriors and patted each one on the shoulder " each of you have come a long way now go and save the earth!" Kami said as each warrior lifted off and headed toward the ship. Baron stood next to Kami, " please Kami give me your uniform to wear into battle" Baron asked bowing. Kami looked at him and waved his hand as a dark purple uniform appeared in the place of Barons old one, the belt was a pale Grey color along with his wristbands. The ship sat down on the Earths surface as a small group of warriors came out wearing the same armor as the Alpha brothers.  
  
Baron and the others landed on a large hill over looking the ship, " well that's his troops" Baron said pointing. A large figure walked down the ramp to the surface he had pale white skin with purple shoulder blades a purple circle in his head. The earth warriors knew without asking this was Cooler, " men prepare to scan this pathetic planet for powers!" Cooler yelled as his men scattered around forming a large circle. There scouters each beeped reading a few billion powers all around 10 " sir no major life forms to report!" a alien yelled to Cooler who growled and looked around himself. Cooler growled and looked back toward his men " anything yet?" Cooler asked as a man ran up to him " sir there are half a dozen powers over 1,000!" The soldier yelled as Cooler smiled " good then find them!" Cooler yelled as his men dashed to the sky searching for the earth warriors. Baron stood up " well our cover is blown" he said as the men spotted him and the others. The warriors began to head toward the group as Baron floated into the air followed by the others, " Kamehameha!" Baron yelled as Yamcha,Tien,Krillin,Gohan and Goku fell into the familiar stance. The beams ripped from their bodies, " now!" Goku yelled as the beams fused into one large blast, before Coolers men could clear the area it hit, shredding their bodies into ash. Cooler's eyes narrowed as he recognized Baron as the Omega that had escaped, " It's you!" Cooler yelled as the earth warriors landed. Baron narrowed his eye's looking at Cooler, " so you've found me at last" Baron said crossing his arms, " yes it seems I have, I will destroy you and all your little friends" Cooler said with a chuckle.  
  
Cooler or the earth warriors moved as they stared one another down. " How about I let you play with my armored squadron" Cooler said as he moved his finger motioning for someone. Three men, appeared a short blonde man, with blue skin, a tall frog looking man with brown skin and a large bulky man with long black hair and green skin. The armored squadron looked the group over and began to pick out the strongest warriors. " The namek is 1,500 the tall wild haired guy is 2,000 and the Omega is 3,500" the short blonde man said as he looked the rest of the group over. Baron laughed, " why dont you look again" with those words their scouters began to go wild " all of them are over 15,000!" Salza the blonde man yelled. The scouters continued to climb 20,000...25,000, " there is no way in hell they can be generating so much power" Dorin the green man said with a shocked tone to his voice. A large red aura pulsed around Goku as he grinned at Baron who had his pale blue aura surging around his body, Piccolo was the surprise he had taken his cape and hat off. " The Omega is at 42,000, the wild haired guy is 37,000 and the namek is at 35,000" Mace the frog looking man said with a nervous sound to his voice. Krillin and the others stood in shock at there full power " I never dreamed Goku would be so strong" Tien said with a smile " means im going to double up my training schedule" Tien said laughing. Cooler laughed " non-of you can even fathom my power!" after saying that the armored squadron charged Goku and the others.  
  
Baron ducked and blocked the Mace as he swung and kicked, Piccolo caught Dorins fist and elbowed him in the face sending him backwards. Goku swatted Salzas punches away with ease, " you should try harder," Goku said as he caught his fist. Baron vanished and appeared above Mace with a hammering blow that sent him smashing to the ground in front of the other earth warriors, " Energy rain!" Baron yelled as millions of ki blasts rained down on top of Mace. Piccolo ducked a kick and came up with a upper cut that sent blood flying from Dorins lip, with a swift spin kick he sent him toward Baron who double axe handled him into Mace who had just regained some composure. Goku crossed his arms and blocked a massive energy blast sent from Salza, Goku yelled, as a ki shield appeared knocking Salza's attack away. " Alright you asked for it" Goku said as he braced himself a reddish aura began to build up around him. Baron and Piccolo had engaged in battle with the other armored squadron members as Goku's energy began to skyrocket, " Kaio Ken x2!" Goku yelled as it flared around his body. Salza's scouter came to life " 74,000!" Salza nearly chocked out as a fist smashed into his jaw followed by another then another. Cooler stood motionless, as he watched his great warriors do battle and lose to a group of rag tag fighters from earth. " Perhaps I can have some fun with these humans" Cooler said as he turned toward the earth warriors who stood paralyzed with fear. Cooler pointed " you!" Cooler said pointing toward Yamcha who turned pale " yes you get over here and show me what you got!" Cooler yelled. Before Yamcha could move a fist smashed into his mid section sending him into the sky, he regained his composure to be met with a foot to his face that sent him reeling into a mountain.  
  
Yamcha groaned in pain as he opened his eyes to see Cooler hovering, a few yards away, Yamcha forced his body from the mountain. " Alright Cooler you want fun then I'll give you something to remember!" Yamcha yelled as he held his hand up braced with his left hand. Cooler smiled evilly " yes show me your great power earthling" Cooler said under his breath as the ball of energy formed in Yamcha's hand. " Spirit Bomb!" Yamcha yelled launching it, he moved his arm guiding it all around the battlefield, finally dropping his arm the blast smashed into Cooler causing a massive explosion that sent smoke and fire in all directions. Yamcha stood thinking he may have beaten Cooler before he could land, laughter came from the smoke as Cooler floated from it unscaved. " Oh shit!" Yamcha said as he become scared for his life.  
  
A/N: Well it's been a while, but the new chapter is finished! What did everyone think give me some reviews. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, and before everyone asks Goku knows Kaio Ken because it's one of the moves he learnt while in the time chamber. Will Yamcha survive Cooler find out in the next chapter. 


	9. Cooler the Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Still don't own  
  
The Omega Strain  
  
Chapter 9: Cooler the Unstoppable!  
  
Yamcha stood ready to face his death at the hands of Cooler, " Bulma I'm gonna miss you" Yamcha said closing his eyes. The deathblow never came, Yamcha opened his eyes to see Tien and Krillin fighting Cooler with little effect. Yamcha shrugged his shoulders and flew into battle, the three warriors of earth kicked and punched for all they where worth. The attacks proved useless as Cooler dodged them all easily with little effort. Cooler swung around catching Yamcha and Krillin with his tail, he flicked his tail in the air, the warriors flew into the sky Cooler smiled evilly as he vanished and appeared with knees to both there backs sending them smashing back to the ground. Tien launched in at the tyrannical lizard with a flurry of kicks and punch's that never hit there mark. Cooler laughed and taunted Tien as he swung to no avail, Tien growled and doubled his efforts, Cooler laughed some more until Tiens fist collided with his jaw turning his head side ways. " You piece of shit! you hit me" Cooler yelled as he swung a fist into Tien's midsection sending him sailing into the sky.  
  
Before Tien could recover Cooler landed a hard elbow to the back of his head sending him smashing through a large boulder and into the ground with a loud thud. Krillin and Yamcha recover and launch back into the fry with Cooler, Baron and the others had delt with the armored squad and where now heading toward Cooler to help out the others. " Guys let's get there double time!" Goku said as he sped up followed by Baron and Piccolo. Gohan stood frozen in terror as he watched his friends get pummled by the monster Cooler. " Destructo disc!" Krillin yells as he launchs the disc, Cooler flips over it just to be caught with a Kamehameha from Yamcha. " You little shit!" Cooler yelled launching a huge one handed blast that Yamcha barely dodged at the last second. Tien floated high above Cooler his hands in the familiar triangle shape, " hey Cooler up here!" Tien yelled. Cooler roared with anger and launched at Tien " Tri Beam!" Tien yelled as the blast left his hands heading toward Cooler full speed. Cooler looked up just as the blast crashed into him. The explosion shook the sky and earth, Tien floated breathing heavy " that should be it" before Tien could get his breath back Cooler appeared in Tien's face with a huge earth shaking blast that ripped and tore Tiens body to pieces.  
  
Tiens body smashed into the ground smoke rolled from his near lifeless body. Goku and the others stopped in mid air in horror as they felt Tiens power take, a horrible plunge, " guys let's get their now or we'll lose him!" Baron yelled flaring a white aura around him as he rocketed off toward the battlefield followed by Goku and Piccolo. Cooler smashed his fist into Krillins face sending him smashing into Yamcha who was charging Cooler, " you are all weak and pathetic!" Cooler yelled just as Baron's foot smashed into his face. Cooler was knocked off balance but quickly regained his composure, " Omega how nice of you to join us" Cooler said with a evil smile, " the name is Baron and I'm not going to join you, I'm going to kill you!" Baron said anger rising in his voice. Cooler began to laugh just as Goku and Piccolo arrived, " what's so funny?" Piccolo asked in the usual gruff sound. Yamcha and Krillin tended to Tien who was drifting in and out of conciseness, " you take it easy man let the others handle this fight now" Krillin told Tien as he struggled trying to stand up. Baron floated with pure hatred and malice in his eyes for the monster known as Cooler, " Cooler prepare yourself this is the end!" Baron yelled as his energy began to climb once again. Cooler simply laughed at Baron's attempts to met Coolers power, " Baron you know you can't beat me give it up" Cooler said in a cocky manner.  
  
The blue aura around Baron had grown twice the size it was before, Baron roared with rage as the aura grew larger still, the air around him crackled with energy. Krillin's eyes widen as he felt Barons power growing in leaps and bounds " he keeps this up he'll be as strong as Cooler!" Krillin said as he looked back at Yamcha who said nothing. Krillin took the scouter from his belt and read the powers " Barons at 72,000 and Cooler he's at 850,000!" Krillin said nearly choking the answer out. Baron roared as he charged in and began to pummel Coolers body to no avail. Every punch he landed felt like they where hitting a brick wall, " what the hell is wrong?" Baron asked himself as he landed a knee that never budged Cooler an inch. Goku and Piccolo looked at one another then back toward the battle " lets get in there and help" Goku said powering back up along with Piccolo. Baron began to lay in on Cooler with punch after punch and kicks that would level a mountain, " is this all you have Omega?" Cooler asked laughing.  
  
Baron began to get frustrated all his attacks where having no affect, " here have this!" Baron yelled launching a blast point blank it exploded with smoke and fire. Cooler launched out of the smoke landing a right hook that sent Baron smashing deep into the ground. The ground exploded as Baron stood with a bright blue aura around his body. " Kame- Hame-Hame-Ha!" Baron yelled launching the familiar blue blast, it roared toward Cooler who simply stood his ground. The blast smashed into Cooler, the explosion was tremendous " alright Baron!" Yamcha yelled, just before they could celebrate Cooler burst from the smoke heading toward Baron. Baron took a fighting stance, Cooler collided with him they exchanged a few quick punches before it come apparent Baron couldn't win. Goku and Piccolo hovered a few yards away watching in horror as Baron began to get decimated, " alright Piccolo now we step in!" Goku said clinching his fists and powering up higher then he had before. Krillin looked and spotted Goku and Piccolo " wow look at Goku go" Krillin said, " what's his power?" Yamcha asked. " This thing say's Goku's just over 55,000 and Piccolos just over 42,000" Krillin replied as Goku went over his previous maximum.  
  
" KAIO KEN X3!" Goku yelled as the aura around him flared up larger then before " damn his power is over 165,000!" Krillin yelled as Goku launched into the battle. Cooler tossed Baron's body into the ground just as Goku smashed his foot into his jaw, snapping his head side ways. Piccolo roared as his power soared over 50,000, he too launched into the battle to try his hand out. The three warriors bounced all around the sky as Baron lay barely concess. Gohan tended to him as Goku and Piccolo exchanged kicks and Punches with Cooler, " you two are quiet impressive" Cooler said as he side stepped a kick from Piccolo and a punch from Goku. Piccolo launched into the air and came down with a drop kick that Cooler dodged he swung around and grabbed his head spinning him around he tossed him back into Goku who was launching back in for another attack. Just outside the Earth's atmosphere a small craft began its decent into the earth's orbit, inside a warrior of tremendous power sat ready for battle.  
  
A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter I've certainly had fun writing this one. I appreciate the reviews keep them coming. So who is the new warrior? Will he tip the scale for the earth warriors or Cooler? Find out in the next chapter. 


	10. Transformation

Disclaimer: I dont own it  
  
The Omega Strain  
  
Chapter 10: Transformation!  
  
The small craft pierced the atmosphere and began its decent toward the surface of the planet. Cooler ducked a spin kick from Goku and a knee from Piccolo, " you're all to easy" Cooler said laughing. The small craft smashed into the ground the pod door opened with a hiss. The warrior inside the pod floated into the air and looked around " so this is where he's come to" The warrior said with a smirk. The warrior wore a pale blue karate Gi with a Grey belt and wrist bands with black weighted boots. Krillin and the others watched in horror as Goku nor Piccolo could land a hit to Cooler, " this isn't looking too good guy's" Yamcha said with a dismayed sound to his voice. The warrior looked around the planet " where are you?" he said in an interested tone. Piccolo smashed into a large boulder, blowing rocks into the air. " Piccolo!" Goku yelled, Cooler fired off a few ki blasts, each striking Piccolo causing small explosions.  
  
Piccolo yelled in pain as each one struck his worn body. " Cooler fight me!" Goku yelled powering up the Kamehameha. The warrior widened his eye's as he felt several tremendous powers " that has to be him!" The warrior yelled launching off toward the west. The blue beam roared toward Cooler who stood and took it without moving as the dust cleared Cooler stood unscaved, " I'm sorry but you are no match" Cooler said in a cocky manner. Baron slowly crawled his way back to his feet after regaining some energy " shit Cooler's still here" Baron said taking a deep breath. Goku floated wide eyed at Cooler and how he seemed to be invincible, " you can't be invincible." Goku said with a slight stutter. Cooler began to laugh " so easily have I defeated everyone I have ever fought, and yet here you are like the others weak!" Cooler said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Baron and the other's watched in terror as Cooler slowly floated toward Goku who stood frozen in fear. The strange new warrior come upon the battlefield " there he is! Who's the other guy's?" the warrior asked himself as he powered up slightly causing his karate Gi to stir. Krillins eyes widen as he felt another power fast approaching before he could blink a warrior landed near him and Baron.  
  
Baron turned to face the new warrior " Frost" Baron said with a slight grin " Baron you look like shit" Frost replied with a chuckle. Cooler vanished and appeared with an elbow that sent Goku flying into the ground with a thunderous thud, " Jesus Cooler's really putting it on you guys" Frost said with a serious tone. " Let me take him" Frost said popping his neck and knuckles. Goku slowly stood up to get pummeled with ferocious kick's and punches that sent him sailing back across the ground skidding to a stop. Cooler began to march toward Goku prepared to finish him off " well here I go!" Frost said bursting off toward Cooler, seconds later a loud crack echoed around the battlefield. Cooler scooted across the ground. Frost landed softly his arms crossed with a grin across his face. " You little shit! How dare you hit me!" Cooler yelled standing back up. Frost took a fighting stance, " Cooler I've waited a long time for this" Frost said as his energy began to skyrocket. The scouter in Krillin's hand began to beep with power " according to this he's over 95,000 and climbing!" Krillin said in shock. Frost roared with energy as a blue aura exploded around his body crackling with sparks. Cooler looked in on shock at how a warrior could hold such power, " what the hell? This thing say's that he's over 600,000!" Krillin yelled again before the scouter beeped reading his final power level to be at 900,000.  
  
Frost narrowed his eyes at Cooler, " afraid Cooler? You should be!" Frost yelled as he pulled his fist back. The two warriors danced around the sky exchanging various kicks and punches at super sonic speed. Baron could hardly stand as all of his full energy had yet returned, " who is that guy?" Yamcha asked as he walked over to him. " Who Frost he's my brother" Baron spoke, Yamcha stood wide eyed " he holds so much more power" Baron simply nodded and smiled. Cooler ducked and caught a fist he spun Frost around and sent him sailing toward a mountain, before Frost made contact he vanished from sight and appeared with a knee to Cooler's chin snapping his head up. The battle raged on as both warriors dodged and ducked the others attack, " your quiet impressive" Cooler said blocking a fist " so are you" Frost replied flipping over Cooler's head landing his foot to the back of his skull, knocking Cooler forward. Cooler spun around and scored a tremendous hit with his tail to Frost's ribs the blow knocked the wind out of Frost. Cooler took advantage and landed a elbow to the back of Frost's head which sent him sailing into the ground with a huge explosion of rock and dust.  
  
Frost stood from the crater and grunted with pain " shit he's much stronger then i could have ever imagined I'm loving it!" Frost said flaring a aura around his body shooting to the sky once again. The two warriors collided once again in a shower of sparks, the battle raged across the sky above the others " my god look at them" Krillin said in awe as he moved his eyes at a furious rate trying to keep up with there ever increasing speed. Cooler ducked a quick jab from Frost, and landed one of his own to Frost's mid section bending him double, he quickly recovered and landed a elbow smashing into Cooler's jaw snapping his head side ways. Frost flipped over Coolers head and vanished from sight appearing several yards above him powering up ki blasts in each hand. " Gold Flash!" Frost yelled unleashing volley after volley of ki blast's that rained down atop Cooler with massive explosions. The smoke cleared to show Cooler standing without out a scratch " so you want to play hero then I'll show you my true ferocity!" Cooler yelled tilting his head back as sparks began to bounce all around his body.  
  
The sky began to darken, the ground shuddered as Cooler began to change his appearance as well as raise his energy. " This is not good" Tien said limping over to the others, Yamcha nodded his agreement. A deep coarse roar echoed across the battlefield as Cooler began to grow larger his chest and shoulders bulked up, and arms bulged. Frost's eyes widen at the sight of Cooler who continued to raise his fighting power, " he's only getting stronger! There's no fucking way to beat this guy!" Krillin yelled as Cooler roared as his head-shot spikes all around it and spikes bulged from his wrists a face guard appeared over his mouth as he began to laugh. Frost took a fighting stance along with Baron and Krillin, " guy's everything you have has to be used here and now!" Baron said looking determined as possible. Tien and Yamcha took stances as well along with Goku and Piccolo who had finally recovered some strength Gohan was the last to prepare. Cooler laughed at them all as he watched them prepare for there inevitable death's " do you honestly think you can defeat me? I mean non of you could beat me before so what makes you think you can do it now?" Cooler asked again laughing.  
  
Krillin yelled as he burst off followed by the others, the warriors of earth all surrounded Cooler and launched in in a all out assault. Punches and kicks came at lightning fast speed as the warriors all attacked with a great deal of force Cooler barely moved to avoid there attacks. With a swift upper cut Krillin was launched high into the air quickly followed by Yamcha then Tien and the others. Cooler rooted out the weakest and attacked, Krillin regained his composure but before he could retaliate, Cooler appeared in his face with a swift chop nearly severing his head from his shoulders. Everyone looked on in horror as Cooler with drew his hand and in a swift move he turned Krillin's lifeless body to dust. Gohan's eyes stung with tears at the sight of him being destroyed Goku floated too stunned to do anything Yamcha yelled in anger as he raised his fist clinching his wrist he began to power up the Spirit Bomb. Cooler elbowed Gohan who rocketed into the ground, Piccolo ran to Gohan's side as the young boy lay hardly moving " Gohan get up kid, you can make it" Piccolo said encouraging him to move. Yamcha's attack reached full power " Cooler have it! Spirit Bomb!" Yamcha yelled releasing the attack instead of guiding it around he launched it straight toward him.  
  
Cooler caught the bomb just as it was about to make contact, crushing it he vanished and appeared with a knee buried in Yamcha's stomach with a swift move he hammered Yamcha across the back splintering his spine. A glutering sound came from Yamcha as he began to plummet toward the ground, before he could reach it Cooler appeared below him with a massive blast Yamcha's body was turned to ash. Baron and Frost clinched their fists as they watched Cooler laugh at the fact he had just killed Yamcha, " that bastard you will pay!" Baron yelled flaring his aura up. Charging toward Cooler Frost followed soon after they flew beside one another as they collided with Cooler who quickly established his dominance. Baron tried ducking a jab but to no avail as it landed against his jaw sending him smashing across the ground past Frost who landed a knee to Cooler who never budged. Frost continued to slam his knee's into Cooler's chest and mid section Cooler smiled and landed a elbow to the back of his head that sent him smashing into the ground blowing rock and dust into the air. Baron quickly comes back to Frost's aid landing a fist to Coolers head that never moved him. He laid into him with kicks and punches to no avail as quickly as he had started Cooler ended his futile attack with a swipe of his tail that sent him flying back into a mountain beside Goku who still stood motionless. Piccolo had moved away from Gohan after he opened his eyes and sat up he now joined Frost and Baron in there assault on Cooler non of there attacks landed, and just as quickly as they would attack they would be put down painfully.  
  
A/N: This chapter has been a long time in the making, I've really wanted to make this one as good as possible. The battle with Cooler is hard to figure out how it should have been written but I think I have figured it out and will be done with it soon! So everyone keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter. 


	11. Goku's True Power

Disclaimer: Still don't own it  
  
The Omega Strain  
  
Chapter 11: Goku's true power  
  
Baron and the others all stood panting for breath as Cooler hovered over them laughing all the while at there futile attempts to defeat him. Goku still stood motionless at the shock of losing two of his life long friends " soon all of you will join your friends in other world!" Cooler yelled laughing, something inside Goku snapped awake as his pupils completely vanished from sight a new purpose surged through his body as a aura roared furiously to life around his body. Everyone turned and looked as Goku yelled in pure rage a large yellow aura surged continuously around his body, the hair on his head stood on end swaying in the power. Goku threw his head back and raced past the others toward Cooler. Cooler stopped laughing when Goku appeared in his face as quickly as he appeared a thunderous clap echoed around the battle field as Goku slammed his fist into Cooler's mid section followed quickly by a barrage of kicks and punches to Coolers body moving him back.  
  
Everyone looked on stunned at Goku's outburst no one had ever seen anything like it. " He could actually do it" Baron said grinning " glory hog" Piccolo said chuckling. Tien smiled at the thought of them actually beating Goku, those thoughts changed quickly as Goku came smashing into the ground near them, " daddy!" Gohan yelled running toward him. " Pest of a child!" Cooler yelled launching a massive attack that launched head on toward Gohan. Everything seemed to slow down as the beam came in contact with Gohan's body. The ground rumbled as rock and dirt went in all directions, Cooler laughed loudly as the smoke cleared to show Gohans chard body lying motionless. Frost stood anger rising through out his body as he remembered all too well Cooler coming and destroying children and women " Cooler!" Frost yelled the familiar blue aura exploding around his body. Baron gritted his teeth and charged his aura around his body once again, they looked at one another and nodded " let's do this shit!" Baron said giving his brother five. Before they could move a primal roar echoed around the battlefield the crater once laid in exploded in flames as Goku floated out a yellowish red aura flowing around his body.  
  
Goku looked back at them then toward his young son tears welling up in his eye's " Cooler is mine! Now leave here NOW!" Goku yelled looking back toward Cooler who laughed at the thought of Goku challenging him once again. Piccolo walked up beside Goku " you don't fight alone where all in this to the end Goku! You know that" Piccolo said flaring a pale white aura around himself. High on a plateau over looking the battlefield sat Yajirobie " this is going to be bad this Cooler guy is taking them all out" Yajirobie said with a gulp. The remaining earth's Special Forces prepared for what could very well be there last fight " I'll fight with you guys," Tien said limping up to them. Goku looked at him and gave him a light smile " don't get yourself killed Tien" Goku said patting him on the shoulder " I'll try not to Goku you owe me a fight." The earth warriors stood ready to face their fate head on. Cooler laughed " so your all going to die at once that's fine by me" Cooler said shrugging his shoulders. Goku launched toward the sky followed by Baron and the others they all attacked in a bright flash of light the entire sky lit up as they kicked and swung with all they had trying to land one good hit on Cooler. Yajirobie ran down from the cliff and headed toward the battlefield with a small bag in his hand, " I hope I'm not to late." Yajirobie said as he drew nearer.  
  
Piccolo yelled in pain as Cooler grabbed him by the head and slung him back into Frost who yelled out in just as much pain as there bodies collided. Goku, Baron and Tien all circuled around him and powered up large blast's unleashing them with a great deal of force. They collided with thin air as Cooler appeared behind Tien with a knee sending him smashing into Baron who caught him, just as he was helping him out Cooler launched a massive blast that smashed into both warriors sending them both plummeting back to the earth below. Goku yelled in fury as he charged toward Cooler, they collided as they exchanged punches quickly. Goku was over taken, and sent sailing toward the surface. Inches from the ground Goku flipped over and landed on his feet gently, Goku looked toward the sky and unleashed more of the seething rage that had begun to well up inside of him. Baron and Tien recovered and launched back toward the sky Piccolo and Frost had recovered as well they all merged on Cooler at equal speed before any of the warriors could land a hit he vanished from sight. The earth warriors looked all around them quickly Cooler came from behind slamming his fist into Tien's back causing him to scream in pain, " Tien! Hold on" Baron yelled bursting off toward his comrade.  
  
Cooler tossed Tien toward the Ground just as Baron came within inch's of getting him. Cooler chuckled and slammed a elbow into Baron's face causing him to yell out in pain, Cooler spun around and elbowed him in the chest sending him sailing yards away. Piccolo yelled as he flared his aura once again charging toward Cooler. The Namek slammed his knee into Cooler who never budged he slammed into him again and again to no avail, quickly Cooler grabbed him by the face and began punching him in the stomach forcing Piccolo to yelp in pain again and again. Goku shot back into the sky and rocketed toward Cooler to help out Piccolo, just as he reached him Cooler put his hand to the Namek's stomach unleashing a hellish blast that tore through Piccolo ripping out his back. Piccolo went limp in Cooler's grasp " Piccolo! No!" Goku yelled as Cooler tossed him away. Baron and the others looked on in horror as Piccolo fell to the ground with a slight thud he never moved, " you bastard!" Baron yelled as rage consumed his very being. Frost grabbed his younger brother restraining him from getting himself killed " theirs nothing you can do you know that but get yourself killed" Frost said to Baron as he struggled to get free.  
  
Goku floated inches from Cooler who laughed without remorse for what he had just done. " You come and take the life of my best friends you kill my son! You do not know what it feel's like!" Goku yelled as the sky began to darken, " I will show no pity now I will take your life!" Goku yelled as his power began to skyrocket, but before he could raise it any higher Cooler slammed his fist into his jaw sending him sailing smashing yards from Yajirobie who jumped in surprise. Baron and Frost knew now they would have to carry on this battle and do there best to stay alive. Cooler landed in front of them and crossed his arms " do either of you think you can defeat me? Honestly" Cooler said laughing. Baron and Frost launched in at Cooler they kicked and punched for all it was worth, Cooler hardly moved as he dodged their attacks easily. Goku lay barely moving as he looked toward the sky feeling like he failed the world as Baron and Frost gave there all against a impossible enemy " Goku hey Goku you alright?" a voice asked. Goku looked around " Yajirobie is that you?" Goku asked in a weak voice " yeah it's me Goku" Yajirobie replied squatting down next to him. " What are you doing here Yajirobie?" Goku asked as he tried to sit up, " Korin sent me with Senzu beans!" Yajirobie replied with a smile " great I could use one" Goku replied his voice growing weaker.  
  
Yajirobie took one from the bag and fed it to Goku who instantly sat up and stretched his well-used muscles. " Thanks Yajirobie I feel much better now" Goku said grinning flipping to his feet just as Baron and Frost where defeated in battle and sent flying toward him on there backs. Cooler looked a little surprised to see Goku standing up unscaved unlike before. " Cooler your fight is with me now!" Goku yelled powering up. Small rocks floated up as Goku raised his energy higher then he had before much higher. Yajirobie fed a bean to both Frost and Baron who stood up refreshed and feeling better then ever. Baron and Frost joined Goku as they all powered up to there maximum, " here we go guy's this is it!" Goku yelled flaring his power higher then ever. Cooler looked unimpressed as Goku burst across the battered battlegrounds, Baron and Frost quickly launched out behind him. The fighters of earth collided with Cooler in a show of speed and strength of which Cooler hadnt seen from them yet. Goku and the others moved quickly attacking and dodging Cooler as they all exchanged blow's. Yajirobie found Tien lying barely alive " here you go eat this" Yajirobie said handing Tien a bean he hungerly ate down. Flipping to his feet he looked toward the sky to see the battle raging furiously " well I'm back in the saddle thanks man" Tien said giving Yajirobie a thumbs up as he shot toward the battle. Cooler slammed his fist into Baron's mid section launching him back toward the ground, Goku slammed his knee into Cooler who growled and with a swift elbow sent him sailing away. Frost ducked a punch by Cooler and landed a straight jab to Coolers jaw snapping his head side ways with a spin kick Cooler was knocked back looking surprised.  
  
Yajirobie decided now would be a good time to get to safety before he ended up like the rest of the Z warriors. Cooler vanished and appeared above Frost with a hammering blow that knocked him senseless as he began to regain his composure Cooler appeared burying his fist into his mid section knocking the wind from Frost " I'll send you quickly to other world!" Cooler said in Frost's ear as he unleashed a earth shaking blast that ripped through Frost's mid section. Baron looked up to see his brother plummet toward the ground a trail of blood following him to the ground " Frost! No!" Baron yelled as his power began to skyrocket farther then he could have ever imagined himself to go. Goku floated looking at Cooler then toward Baron who was unleashing so much energy he thought he was going to explode " my god he's so powerful!" Goku said as he powered up to Kaio Ken x20. Tien attacked Cooler with all he had to no avail as quickly as he would attack Cooler would knock him away, " alright Cooler take this!" Tien said powering up a large blast in his right hand. Baron's aura becomes a pale yellowish blue, " alright Cooler you die!" Baron yelled roaring toward him, Goku raced toward him at the same time Baron reached him Goku did as well they collided with Cooler who ducked and dodged there attacks with little effort. Tien strained as he began to push all the energy he could spar into the attack " Blast Cannon!" Tien roared as veins bulged in his fore head and arms. The blast raced toward him. Goku noticed the attack, just as it was about to hit he knocked Baron away.  
  
The impact from the blast sent shock waves across the sky, " that was it I'm done" Tien said before he fell from the sky drained of energy. The smoke cleared to reveal Cooler unharmed " that was pitiful truly pitiful" Cooler said laughing. Goku slanted his eyes at Cooler and growled " what don't you like watching your friends fail miserable at every attack?" Cooler asked laughing more. Cooler crossed his arms " once your dead I'm going to waste your pathetic planet" Cooler said with a glint of happiness in his other wise cold eyes. Goku stared at Cooler " Cooler I promise your dead!" Goku yelled as his power soared again. Cooler uncrossed his arms as they collided again in combat. The sky lit up as both warriors danced across the sky exchanging quick blows, " where the hell did the guy with the beans go?" Baron asked as he landed looking around. Baron spotted him and walked over to him as the battle over head heated up. " Get the hell out of here and give me those beans" Baron said reaching his hand out. Yajirobie looked at him " you can have them I'm gone" Yajirobie yelled as Goku was knocked into the ground with an explosion. " Well here I go!" Baron said powering up tied the beans around his belt, Baron collided with Cooler in a fury of fist's " Cooler deal with me!" Baron yelled kneeing Cooler then with a quick flip he vanished away from him appearing yards away.  
  
Baron powered up two large orb's of energy, Cooler floated unaffected from his earlier attacks " gonna hurt me with those?" Cooler asked with a chuckle. Baron yelled releasing a massive volley of blast's they rained down atop Cooler exploding one right after another, " having fun yet Cooler?" Baron yelled unleashing a basketball sized one. Goku stood up as a huge explosion lit up the sky " wow he's went all out" Goku said flying back toward Baron. Goku floated beside Baron as the smoke cleared to reveal Cooler with small scratch's across his body " you little pest you actually singed me!" Cooler yelled moving at lighting speed he appeared in Baron's face with an elbow that sent him sailing into several mountains. " Your next!" Cooler yelled spinning around hitting Goku with his tail sending him reeling across the sky. Cooler powered up a huge double handed blast launching it in the direction Baron crashed the mountain range vanished from sight a mushroom cloud rose up. " Baron!" Goku yelled as he felt his power vanish, " how dare you? Kill another one! You monster!" Goku yelled as the sky began to darken. A primal roar erupted from deep within Goku as lightning crashed down all around them. A large aura erupted around Goku as it grew and began to change from white to gold, " what kind of trick is this?" Cooler asked with a false laugh. Goku's eyes began to change from a black to till green and his hair jumped from black to gold. Goku yelled toward the heavens as a huge column of energy encircled him, as the column faded Goku stood his hair stood erect gold instead of black, his torn karate GI flapped furiously as the upsurge of energy caused small shock waves around his feet. Cooler stood shocked at his transformation " what are you?" Cooler asked with a slight stutter, " I am Goku a Saiyan a Super Saiyan!" Goku replied with hate shinning through his eyes.  
  
A/N: So what did everyone think? Send me your reviews so I can continue to write this great story. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed so far without them I wouldn't keep writing so thank you. The next chapter everyone is going to see how tough Cooler really is as he try's to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan! So read on and enjoy! 


	12. Cooler Defeated

Disclaimer: Still don't own it  
  
The Omega strain  
  
Chapter 12: Cooler defeated  
  
Goku stared Cooler in the eye's as the new power washed over him " Cooler you will pay for all you have done here today" Goku said in a deathly tone. Cooler laughed " so I'm going to pay then prove it!" Cooler said mocking Goku. Goku yelled launching into Cooler, Goku collided with him pummeling him with massive fists and kicks. Cooler moved back from every blow Goku landed. "Saiyan!" Cooler yelled landing a elbow that never budged Goku, " what!" Cooler yelled just as Goku slammed his fist into Cooler's midsection bending him double. Goku slowly pulled his fist back and slammed it back into his midsection again causing Cooler to yell out in pain, " how does that make you feel Cooler?" Goku asked tossing him upward and slamming him back toward the ground with a elbow. Cooler slammed into the ground and bounced, slowly he stood " you little shit you think your actually going to hurt me?" Cooler yelled launching toward Goku.  
  
Cooler pulled his fist back ready to make contact, just as his fist was about to make contact. Goku grabbed him tossing him into the air " Kame-hame-hame-haaa!" Goku yelled falling into the familiar stance. Lunging forward Goku unleashed the blast, it collided with a massive explosion. Cooler fell from the sky smoking, just as he was about to smash into the ground Goku appeared below him with a football style kick sending him back into the sky. Cooler finally stopped himself " I will make you pay! Here me pay!" Cooler yelled firing off a barrage of ki blasts. Goku stood his ground as the blast's smashed all around him, " you need to aim better!" Goku yelled firing off a double-handed blast that struck Cooler in the chest knocking him back. Goku appeared hammering Cooler back into the ground causing him to form a large crater, " now Cooler your terror end's here!" Goku yelled as he fell into the stance for the Kamehameha. Cooler rose from the crater laughing, Goku stood from his stance " what's so fucking funny?" Goku yelled down at Cooler. " You my friend! You believe with all your heart you've defeated me." Cooler yelled back as he continued to laugh. Goku slowly landed and took a stance preparing for anything, Cooler began to growl as his power began to sore once again. Goku's eyes began to widen as he realized Cooler was powering up to his maximum, " better be careful? If I'm not careful he may defeat me." Goku said gritting his teeth.  
  
The ground around them rose as Cooler's power spiked, a defining roar echoed across the valley as Cooler began his second transformation. The spikes around Coolers head began to fan back forming a single spike. The covers around his wrists grew back to his elbows, large spikes appeared on his elbows each about a foot long, the covers over his shoulder bulked up and began to grow out forming large spikes that curved upward. Cooler's muscles bulked up and he began to grow taller his tail waved behind him as his feet grew exploding the dirt, " yes Goku this is your demise!" Cooler yelled in a much deeper voice then before. In a large smoking crater Baron slowly crawled to his knee's blood running from cuts and scraps all across his body a large gash bleed freely in the middle of his forehead. Goku and Cooler faced off, both stared one another down this would be their final confrontation. Baron slowly stood " son of a bitch my body feel's like it has been beaten by a hundred Cooler's" Baron said to himself as he felt the warm trickle of blood. Goku and Cooler shot toward one another both blowing the ground up behind them the collided locking up in a struggle of power " I will not be defeated Cooler!" Goku yelled dropping to his back bringing his feet into Coolers mid section shooting him into the air. Goku shot into the air following him, they began to exchange blows as they rose into the sky. Baron felt around and found the senzu beans he had gotten from Yajirobie " great there still here!" Baron said taking one out eating it, quickly his power recovered and small sparks bounced around his body. " Damn I feel great!" Baron said tearing the torn karate GI from his body.  
  
Goku and Cooler blocked and dodged one another, both warriors nearly even in all aspects. Goku caught Cooler's fist, Cooler pushed against Goku, pulling back Cooler slammed his fist into Goku's midsection knocking the wind from him temporally just enough to elbow him into the ground with a loud explosion. Cooler burst toward the crater before he got to it the ground exploded with gold as Goku floated up the aura raging around his body " Cooler prepare yourself!" Goku yelled vanishing and appearing with a elbow sending Cooler sailing back into a near mountain blowing rock in all directions. Cooler exploded from the rock rage seething through out his body " damn saiyan!" Cooler yelled bursting off into Goku. The two warriors began to kick and punch furiously trying to destroy the other. The sky lit up as both warriors turned up the heat now neither was sandbagging as they tried furiously to destroy the other, " Cooler you know you cant beat me!" Goku said ducking a kick while landing a knee to Cooler's mid section bending him double. Cooler recovered quickly and landed a upper cut that snapped Goku's head upward, Goku recovered just as quickly and smashed his fist into Coolers jaw snapping his head side ways. Baron floated several hundred yards away watching and feeling there power's seasaw as neither seemed to hold the advantage, " damn there both powerful, but I'm going to say Goku hands down already" Baron said with a chuckle. Goku ducked a right hook and blocked a quick knee by Cooler, countering with a spin kick followed by a menacing elbow-sending cooler smashing into the ground. Cooler exploded back into the sky where he and Goku engaged in mortal combat once again.  
  
Baron moved his eye's watching in amazement as both warriors shot back at the other with devastating attacks, but neither could seem to damage the other " fuck there going to destroy the earth!" Baron said with a nervous look. Goku smashed into mountain quickly Cooler pinned him to it with his foot, " saiyan I'm tired of playing with you!" Cooler yelled moving his right hand back forming a ball of energy " goodbye Goku" Cooler said laughing. Just as he was ready to fire. A blast fired from the right knocked it away " Cooler how about some fun with me!" Baron yelled powering up. Cooler floated into the air away from Goku who slowly moved from the rocks and smirked " so Baron's not dead after all" Goku said chuckling. Before Cooler could attack Baron, Goku rammed into him with a shoulder block knocking him off balance " son of a bitch!" Cooler yelled spinning around to feel Goku's fist smash into his stomach bending him double, " Cooler this is your end!" Goku yelled tossing him to the ground with a thunderous thud. " Baron get the hell away from here!" Goku said floating next to him as Cooler roared and burst from the crater, " I'm not moving" Baron said sternly. " Fool get away from here now!" Goku yelled, Baron finally agreed and burst away from the battlefield leaving Goku the senzu beans. Cooler speeded up charging Goku full speed determined to end this battle here and now. "Die saiyan scum!" Cooler yelled. Goku spun around and began to exchange blows once again, " I'm disappointed Cooler, I thought when you transformed again you would be stronger" Goku said in a mocking manner which infuriated Cooler to no ends.  
  
The battle continued just as furiously as it had before but now Goku seemed to have stopped fooling around as he landed blow after blow to Cooler's body. Cooler blocked a jab to feel another slam into his midsection, " how dare you injure me!" Cooler yelled as he slammed his fist into Goku's stomach. Goku never budged as Cooler slammed another one into his stomach " don't you get it Cooler I wont be defeated!" Goku yelled slamming his elbow into Cooler's head sending him tumbling through the sky. Goku feel into the stance for the Kamehameha " Kame-Hame-Hame-Hame-Haaaa!" Goku yelled as the orb formed in his cupped hands, bringing it forward the blast rushed from his hands and headed toward Cooler. Cooler recovered just as the blast was about to slam into him he crossed his arms, the blast made contact causing a massive explosion that sent fire and smoke bellowing into the now orange sky. Goku moved from the stance and watched as the smoke cleared, Cooler floated smoke rolling from his forearms " damn you saiyan! Damn you to hell!" Cooler yelled launching back toward Goku. Goku took a fighting stance and prepared, Cooler drew his fist back just as they where about to collide they both vanished from sight. The sky thundered as both shot across the sky at super sonic speed's, both exchanged kicks and punch's so fast no human or well trained warrior could keep up. Sonic booms echoed all around as they furiously fought across the battle-ridden earth " so cooler this is your best? I'm sorry but I will win!" Goku said ducking a quick jab returning one of his own that made contact sending Cooler smashing through a large mountain and into the ground behind it, Cooler skidded for several yards and landed next to a large lake.  
  
Cooler slowly stood blood running from large cuts and gash's all across his battle worn body, " how can this be? A saiyan beating me!" Cooler said to him-self, as Goku slowly landed with a slight grin Goku knew this was Cooler's end. Baron stood atop a large mountain watching the battle from afar " this looks like the end for Cooler" Baron said with a satisfying smile. Goku stood motionless as Cooler struggled to stay standing " Cooler give up now and you can leave in piece with your life" Goku said to Cooler in an all too serious tone. " Foolish saiyan thinking you have defeated me!" Cooler yelled holding his hand up forming a large blast, " say good bye to this shit hole of planet!" Cooler yelled slowly floating into the sky. Goku's eye's widened as he realized what Cooler was about to do " no you don't!" Goku yelled vanishing and appearing in front of Cooler grabbing his wrist he twisted it smashing the blast down into a shocked Cooler. Cooler screamed in pain as the blast incinerated his entire upper half before exploding knocking Goku several yards away. Cooler's lower half feel to the ground with a light thud, Goku feel several yards away " it's over finally" Goku said closing his eye's. Baron smiled " he's done it!" Baron yelled flying off toward Goku's last felt energy, as Baron flew over he noticed a shape lying amongst some boulders " who in the?" Baron said to himself landing. The figured moved a little " Tien! I thought you where dead" Baron yelled running over to his comrade " I would have been but luckily I feel here amongst these rocks." Tien said with a light grin. Baron helped him up and flew toward Goku " Coolers been beat Tien! Goku beat him." Baron said to Tien as they flew.  
  
Baron and Tien landed near Goku who laid on his back looking toward the sky. " Good job Goku" Tien said sitting down next to his long time friend " Tien I thought you where dead" Goku said with a smile " nah just lucky I wasn't" Tien said patting him on the shoulder. Baron took the senzu beans from the pouch, giving Goku and Tien one " thank you Baron" Tien said as his energy fully returned. The three warriors stood upon the broken landscape of a battle that had seen friends and family laid to rest. " Chi Chi's going to kill me for letting Gohan die out here." Goku said with a sad tone to his voice " don't worry Goku we can use the dragon ball's" Tien said with a reassuring tone " nope Piccolo died as well" Goku said saddened even more. Baron remembered something he had heard a long time ago " what about planet namek?" Baron asked looking around the group of warriors " I mean piccolo is namek then we should be able to use there dragon ball's provided they have them" Baron said with a confident tone to his voice. The warriors all agreed to head toward Namek to return their friends all back to life.  
  
A/N: So did everyone enjoy the end? Let me know so I can get started on another story. This chapter was very difficult to write because of the large battle scene, even though I've written many in the last few chapters this one was complicated on how to defeat Cooler. The reviews have been appreciated so please keep sending them and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me. 


	13. Arrival on Namek

Disclaimer: I don't Own Dbz  
  
So the battle with Cooler has ended but what about the other Cold family members you ask? Well don't worry because all of them will have their time in the story. The power levels up to this point are different then they where in the show heading into Namek here's a quick update on power.  
  
Normal Goku: 10,000 Max: 3,500,100  
SS Goku: 24,000,000  
  
Baron: 5,000 Max: 1,700,000  
  
Tien: 1,100 Max: 98,000  
  
Chapter 13: Arrival on Namek  
  
The battle with Cooler had been two weeks ago but seemed an eternity ago, the three remaining warriors has begun to prepare for there long trip toward planet Namek. Goku stood beside Baron as they looked at what would be there home for the next six day's or so " Baron I suggest we work our asses off the entire way" Tien said walking up to them. Goku and Baron both nodded, Dr.Briefs had added a new invention to there ship a gravity chamber it would assest there training by adding a new challenge besides one another. Bulma came out of Capsule corp beside Chi Chi, " hey Chi Chi" Goku said giving her a warm smile. " Goku you had better return to me safely you here me with my son" Chi Chi said wrapping her arms around Goku giving him a hug before he departed to Namek. Baron and Tien nodded as they tossed there duffel bag's across there shoulders. " Good luck you guy's" Bulma said with a smile, Baron and the others waved there goodbyes as the ramp closed behind them. " Goku here we go!" Baron said tapping the controls for the ship to depart.   
  
A large spec shot through space, inside the ship three warriors trained hard preparing for their arrival. Goku, Baron and Tien leaped and bounced as they spared continuously against each other, the control panel read 50x-earth gravity. Sweat ran down their bodies, as each warrior looked tired as they continuously blocked and dodged the other, " come on Tien give me your best!" Baron yelled as he ducked a jab and weaved past a knee to land a right hook that sent Tien rolling into the far wall with a light thud. Goku jumped in just as Tien landed against the wall attacking Baron, " lets go" Baron said with a slight smile as he began to exchange kicks and punches with tremendous speed, " what do you say we kick the gravity up a notch?" Goku asked stopping his fight with Baron long enough to ask the question. Tien nodded his approval as he popped his neck and knuckles lowering the sleeve to his green karate GI he smiled taking a fighting stance as the gravity increased to 100x. The planet Namek sat quiet until a large round ship came into it's atomosphere it harbored a truely evil force, even worse then Cooler.   
  
Tien stood silently as the gravity hummed around him " focus" Tien said to himself as he leaped into the air and began to shadow box moving as quickly as his body would allow him. The control panel beeped as the gravity increased to 150x Tien floated his body worn and drained " I must catch Baron and Goku" Tien said clinching his fist's as he picked back up his shadow boxing moving quicker then ever. Baron lay awake looking at the ceiling of his room, as he felt Tien continue his training " damn he's determined" Baron said with a smile. Goku walked into the room " what's up?" Goku asked looking at Baron " Tien he's really pushing his body trying to keep up with you and me" Baron said putting his legs over the side of his bed. The next morning all three warriors where training once again, " come on Tien you slow poke give me your best" Baron said with a light chuckle as he caught a punch and landed a knee to his mid section senidng him flying across the room once again. The vessel floated silently in Namek's atmosphere, looking into space from a large window looking into space was a creature that looked alot like Cooler only smaller " sire we are prepared to launch ground units to take full control of the planet Namek" a soilder said bowing low. " Good, do it leave no one alive" the figure replied with a slight hiss. Tien moved around the ship at lighting speed, dodging and ducking blasts as Goku and Baron fired away at him " focus Tien!" Baron yelled launching another volley at him. Tien flipped into the air and slammed his arm down ward cutting a blast in half causing it to explode " good enough?" Tien asked breathing hard as sweat dripped from his body.   
  
A large explosion rocked the planet as foot soilders marched across the surface firing away killing Nameks as they went " fire away boy's!" the commander yelled as they fired killing a older Namek and young child. The planet Namek came into view of the Capsule Corp ship " well here it is" Baron said pointing as he slipped on a new karate GI shirt " isnt that my clothes?" Goku asked with a slight smile as Baron grinned giving him a nod. The ship landed slowly on the surface of Namek " let's get the dragonball's and get out of here" Baron said with confidence in his voice. The ship's ramp lowered as Baron Goku and Tien stood shoulder to shoulder looking out onto the surren surface of Namek, " what in the hell is that power?" Baron asked as they floated from the ship. The three warriors landed and looked around " theres a large group of powers that direction and something else" Baron said narrowing his eyes " then we head there" Goku said clinching his fist's as the warriors shot into the sky with white tails of energy following behind. Smoke bellowed into the air " that area is on fire" Tien said with a serious tone to his voice " what ever that power is! That's where it is," Goku said speeding up. Landing atop a hill the warrior's of earth looked into the village to see a large group of soilders and a large purple spiky alien yelling at the Nameks as they threatened to do more harm to them.   
  
" Tien you grab the kids Baron you handle the Soldiers, fatty is mine" Goku said as the warriors nodded shooting into the village. Baron slammed his right foot into the side of a foot soldiers head nearly ripping it off he landed spinning around as the soldiers began to fire. Tien landed snatched up as many of the children as he could as Goku slammed his knee into the fat purple alien sending him rolling head over hills into a large house. Baron yelled flaring his energy up as the foot soldiers blew away as the rush of energy, Tien flew into the air carrying the Namekian children he set them off on top of a hill just as the large spiky alien exploded from the house. " Who dares attack Dodoria?" the large alien spat as he looked around spotting Goku and Baron " which of you attacked me?" Dodoria demanded as he marched from the ruble of the house. Goku looked at Dodoria " I attacked you big boy" Goku said taking a fighting stance, Dodoria began to laugh " puny little man" Dodoria laughed again taking a reading of his energy. " 10,000, what a waste of my time" Dodoria said with a laugh. The scouter began to rise as Goku roared into the sky " it's over 900,000 and climbing!" Dodoria yelled as the scouter continued to rocket upward finally stopping with the final power reading to be 3,500,100. Dodoria looked slightly nervous " impressive power but you still can't beat me" Dodoria said with a slight laugh as he charged Goku.   
  
Dodoria moved his fist back to prepare to slam into Goku's face just as he swung Goku moved with incredible speed leaving nothing more then a after image behind. Dodoria swung through and caught himself with a look of absolute shock across his face " how can he be so fa.." Dodoria couldn't finish as Goku slammed his knee into the base of his back " so quick to think brute force can win" Goku said flipping away and with a quick spin kick sent him bouncing across the ground. Dodoria slowly crawled to his feet blood flowing freely from various cuts across his face and arms, the armor he wore showed cracks and small broken spots. " Damn you!" Dodoria yelled as he leaped into the air shooting off at Goku who vanished quickly again and with a quick upper cut connecting with Dodoria's chin snapping his head up Goku began to rain punches into the bulky aliens mid section with tremendous force. Goku slammed his fist deep into the large alien's gut knocking all the wind from his lungs and with a quick right hook sent Dodoria smashing through a edge of a mountain and into the ground with a loud explosion. Dodoria slowly crawled from the rock blood running from gashs and cuts " I'll spare you, but you had better go back to where you came from" Goku said with a serious tone as he floated into the air next to Baron and Tien. The three warriors flew off each one carrying a child " so kid's where do you want to go?" Goku asked smiling down at the children " to Guru!" the kid's all said at once.   
  
A/N: Well I hope everyone is really going to enjoy the second half of the Omega Strain. Tien is going to be a really big help in this saga I plan to have some big stuff in this one. Goku will have to go SS alot during this saga to just keep alive and just to dominate some enemy's. Any-way's please review, I've enjoyed all the reviews keep them up and thanks to everyone that has reviewed you know who you are so keep them coming and I'll keep putting out more chapters. 


	14. Unlocked Potential

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**The Omega Strain**

**The powers are now higher then they where for Tien and Baron so here I'll give a quick update of their power increase**

**Tien: 22,000 Max: 19,600,000(power based after Guru Increase)**

**Baron: 35,000 Max: 11,900,000(power Increase based on Guru)**

**Nail: 42,000 Max: 12,000,000**

**Chapter 14: Unlocked potential**

The three warriors from earth streaked across the sky heading toward the being known as Guru. " So kid who is Guru?" Baron asked one of the kids " he is our father the oldest Namek alive" the child replied with a smile. Dodoria slowly crawled to his feet as another warrior landed with a look of disappointment across his face." Dodoria how could you lose to a weakling like that?" the warrior asked with a disgusted sound to his voice " shut up Zarbon he got lucky that's all" Dodoria spat back " sure whatever you say" Zarbon replied slowly floating into the air followed by Dodoria. The small group spotted a large mountain with a building high atop it " there that's Guru's home" one of the children yelled pointing, the warriors slowly nodded as they landed near the building. The entrance to the building slowly opened as a Namek that resembled Piccolo only wearing a purple vest and white wrap around his neck with white baggy pants, " you must be here to see Guru" the namek said with a cool tone to his voice. Goku stepped forward as the children jumped from their arms. " Nail these men saved us" the kids yelled at once " so they did" Nail replied back with a not so convinced look " we mean no harm to you" Goku said in a clam manner " we just need the dragonballs" Goku said again catching Nails attention. Nail turned and went back inside the room returning a few minutes later " go on up to see Guru, but try anything and I'll tear your heads off" Nail replied in a serious tone, " no worries there big guy" Baron replied walking past him into the door way.

The door closed as the others stepped inside Nail entered last as the room began to lift up into the building coming to a stop they walked from the platform to see a large elderly Namek " hello my friends I am Guru" the large namek said with a slight smile. Goku stepped forward soon followed by the others. After introductions they told there story and why they need to use the dragonballs " you are in true need of them, but I am afraid that those that where here before you have begun to take them" Guru replied in a disheartened tone. Goku and the others looked at one another " then well just have to get them back" Baron replied clinching his fists tightly " yes indeed" Tien replied with the same determination as Baron. Guru coughed some " I sense a great deal of power coming from Baron and Tien that has yet to be tapped into. "I can bring it forth" Guru replied coughing again, Tien and Baron looked at one another " how can you unlock our hidden power I mean where not holding back anything" Baron replied with a slight chuckle. " As long as your heart is pure I can bring it all the way to the surface and you shall feel power unlike you have experienced before" Guru replied again, " alright then" Baron said walking forward. Guru placed his left hand on top of Baron's head as he began to concentrate suddenly a white flames engulfed Baron as his eyes widen in shock and surprise as his power nearly shot 7x higher then before " holy shit!" Baron yelled stepping back away from Guru who smiled.

Tien stepped forward to Guru who smiled " you have tremendous hidden power I'll try to bring it all out at once" Guru replied as he placed his hand on the three eyed warriors head. Suddenly white flames engulfed Tiens body they increased tremendously so did Tiens power as the flames subsided Tien's power had nearly increased 20x what it was before " amazing" Tien said as he turned and looked at Baron and Goku who gave him thumbs up." Goku here I have the only dragonball that hasn't been taken yet so here you take it and keep it safe" Guru replied as he took the ball from the spot above his head handing it to Goku. " Thank you Guru" Goku said as he and the others turned to leave " hold on there where do you think your going" Nail asked as he stopped them dead in there tracks. " Where taking the dragonball back to our ship to keep it safe" Baron said as he began to go around Nail " no! First you fight me to see if you really can get the dragonball's back from the enemy" Nail said with anger in his voice " fine I'll fight you Nail" Baron replied popping his neck and knuckles. The two warriors floated out of the building into the sky high above Guru's home. " Quick spare you have to put me into the ground three times same goes for me" Nail replied tossing his vest and wrap from his body " very well" Baron replied in a cold and calm manner. The warriors quickly vanished from sight as they collided exchanging furiously quick punches and kicks neither seemed to land a hit " that Nail is impressive" Tien said to Goku who nodded moving his eyes quickly back and forth.

Baron ducked a right hook to land several quick jabs into Nails rib cage " having fun Namek?" Baron asked as he slammed his elbow into the back of Nail's head sending him toward the ground like a rocket. Just as Nail was about to collide he righted himself and grinned " so you can fight" Nail replied as his energy began to rise " so you want to play rough" Baron said with a laugh as he began to increase his energy. The ground shook as both warriors raced toward there maximums " Baron is incredible" Tien said with a smile " so is Nail" Goku replied as small rocks floated up around them. Baron roared with primal rage as his muscles bulged veins bulged up in his head and arms as his energy exceeded his previous limits a large pale yellow aura exploded with white flames roaring around it. Nail yelled to the sky as a large white aura exploded around his body " time to see what you really got Baron" Nail yelled bursting toward him full speed " alright then!" Baron yelled flaring his energy again bursting toward Nail. The two combatants collided in the sky above Guru's, thunderious claps echoed all across the sky as both warriors blocked and dodged each other's attacks. The sky flashed brightly as both warriors collided and with a thunderous boom. Nail laid against a boulder with a small trickle of blood ran from his lip, " so you got round one" Nail said with a slight smile as he stood up and shot back into the sky toward Baron. The warriors quickly collided in battle once again punches came at lighting speed as Baron blocked a straight jab to deliever one of his own to Nails jaw snapping his head side ways. Nail swug around with the back of his fist slamming into Baron's jaw snapping his head side ways and with a quick football like kick sent Baron flying through a mountain and into the ground skidding to a stop. Baron flipped to his feet with a smile " where even now Nail so next one wins?" Baron yelled " sure," Nail replied taking a fighting stance.

Dodoria and Zarbon landed near a large circular ship " lord Frieza isnt going to like this you know" Zarbon said in his Australian accent. " Big deal Zarbon the guy is strong very strong" Dodoria replied with a grunt of pain. The small being known as Frieza floated from his ship " whats the report Dodoria did you get the location of the last dragonball?" Frieza asked in a hiss, " no sir" Dodoria stuttered. " Fool" Frieza hissed as he landed waving his tail around behind him. " But sire there was this guy he was strong could be even stronger then you" Dodoria stuttered out before he realized what he had said " what someone stronger then me Dodoria you foolish waste of space" Frieza yelled becoming enraged. Frieza growled and with lighting fast speed grabbed Dodoria by the face " someone stronger do you think so now Dodoria!" Frieza yelled as he began to squeeze his hand as Dodoria's face began to crush under the immense force " please sire don't I beg of you" Dodoria pleaded as Frieza's grip began to bring blood from Dodorias face. " Perhaps lord Frieza that killing Dodoria wouldn't be such a good idea. Perhaps you should let me go check this so called strong warrior out." Zarbon asked as Frieza let go of Dodoria as he fell to the ground holding his face as blood ran freely from deep cuts " very well Zarbon go find this warrior" Frieza said as Zarbon bowed low and burst into the sky. Baron and Nail both lay panting on the ground " looks like a tie there Nail" Baron said taking a deep breath " sure you can fight but that still doesn't mean you can beat those other guys" Nail said with a smile.

Zarbon shot across the sky " let's see, four huge powers that way" Zarbon said with a evil smile " that's where he is" Zarbon said to himself speeding up. Baron and Nail stood up and stretched " that was a great work out but if I'm fighting seriously then you wouldn't be standing here big guy" Baron said with a light smile " sure Baron sure" Nail replied giving a slight grin. Zarbon landed next to the warriors of earth Goku and the others turned there heads toward the new arrival " who are you?" Goku asked as Zarbon crossed his arms with a light laugh. " I my friend am here to see which of you defeated Dodoria." Zarbon asked as he slowly walked toward the group of warriors " I defeated him" Goku said as he slowly stepped forward, " very well but you wont win against me" Zarbon said in a cocky manner as he took a fighting stance as his energy began to raise. Small rocks and things floated up as Zarbon began his power up " soon you will see true power once I'm fully powered you wont defeat me" Zarbon said as he clinched his teeth taking his power up higher then before, " very well but you may be surprised!" Goku yelled as his power skyrocketed. Goku stopped at his max not revealing his true power " so what do you think?" Goku asked as he took a fighting stance. Zarbon's power stopped at his max " you are nothing" Zarbon said with a cocky manner, " you think you can beat me come try it" Goku said in a calm manner as Zarbon leaped toward him pulling his fist back. Zarbon swung at Goku who moved to the side then moved again quickly as Zarbon threw punches as quickly as his body would allow " stand still" Zarbon yelled as Goku grinned as he blocked a punch to deliver one of his own to Zarbon's jaw snapping his head side way's. Goku laid into him with several quick hits followed by a hammering blow that sent Zarbon sailing into the ground with a loud thud, " done yet?" Goku asked floating over the crater Zarbon created.

Zarbon stood up and laughed " you're impressive but you still can't beat me!" Zarbon yelled vanishing from sight. Goku blocked his fist just as it was about to collide with his jaw spinning around Goku slammed a knee into his midsection bending him double and with another hammering blow sent him sailing back into the ground with a loud explosion. Zarbon stood up and yelled in rage as he raced back into the sky only to met a fist to his jaw sending him reeling back toward the ground " you fucking weakling how dare you!" Zarbon yelled stopping himself " I will show you true power!" Zarbon yelled as his muscles bulged and face turned into the shape of a frog looking creature " so what do you think now!" Zarbon yelled in a much deeper voice. " Yikes this could be trouble" Goku said in a low tone as Zarbon raced back toward him full speed. Goku attempted to dodge a punch to only feel it sink into his stomach knocking the wind from his body " how does it feel!" Zarbon yelled tossing Goku into the air vanishing from sight he appeared above him hammering him into the ground with a thunderous crack dust and dirt sailed into the air. Goku stood up knocking dust from his karate GI " impressive no doubt but you won't beat me" Goku said with a grin as he began to increase his power beyond Zarbons previous thoughts.

Frieza rose from his chair as his scouter beeped picking up a tremendous power " this power it's already over 17,000,000 and rising who holds such power" Frieza said to himself as the scouter beeped reading the final power " 24,000,000! There's no way someone is that strong on this planet" Frieza hissed sitting back down " Zarbon can handle this" Frieza said in a calm manner. Goku stood his hair waving in Blonde " so Zarbon ready to continue?" Goku asked as a spark of excitement shown in Goku's till eyes. Zarbon laughed " so you can change your hair color big deal" Zarbon yelled charging Goku full speed, with little effort Goku moved slamming a elbow into the back of his hand before he hit the ground Goku grabbed him by the face squeezing it. " Honestly Zarbon try harder" Goku said firing a weak blast that sent Zarbon flying into the air smoke bellowing from his cut and bruised face he smashed into the ground barely moving. Goku powered down " leave him he can't fight anymore" Goku said turning away Zarbon rose before he could attack Nail sent a beam through his midsection ripping out his back nearly killing him on impact " now he cant fight" Nail said with a slight laugh. Goku, Tien and Baron floated away leaving Nail alone " keep yourselves safe and get those dragonball's" Nail yelled as they flew away. Nail flew back into Guru's palace " that transformation is interesting" Nail said as he went inside. Frieza rose from his chair " Zarbon come in" Frieza hissed as he attempted to contact Zarbon about the sudden power drops " sir this is Zarbon" Zarbon replied weakly as his life slowly slipped away " what happened?" Frieza nearly yelled " sire a saiyan, a saiyan is here and he is a Super Saiyan..." Zarbon said before dying, Frieza stood paralyzed in fear at the words he just heard a Super Saiyan.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This was very fun for me to write indeed I truly enjoy showing what a Super saiyan should be like not a forgiving one or one that plays around but gets the job done quickly and pitiless! So please everyone send me your reviews and I will keep this up. I thank everyone that has read my story up to this point without them then I wouldn't be writing this chapter so thanks guys!**


	15. Saiyan death squad

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**The omega strain**

**Chapter 15: Saiyan death squad**

The warriors of earth flew across a large sea heading back toward there ship with there first Dragonball "guys we've made a big stride today by gaining this ball" Baron said with a grin " sure have" Tien replied as they slowly descended toward their ship. The warriors landed Goku took the ball into the ship and came back out, " guy's we need to get a move on and find the other six balls or the enemy will be coming for us." Goku said seriously, Baron and Tien nodded as they lifted back into the sky heading east. Frieza stood his private chamber looking out a large window " it seems I have to call for my special unit" Frieza said with a light hiss as he opened a com link " Vegeta are you there?" Frieza hissed over the COM link " I'm here what do you need?" Vegeta asked back " come to Namek I have a job for your crew" Frieza hissed back cutting off the COM link. Goku and the others streaked across the sky their hair blowing in the breeze. " This planet is so beautiful" Goku said doing a loop followed by Baron who barrel rolled beside him, " I agree with you Goku, so much beauty" Baron replied with a light chuckle as they approached a large mountain. A small planet buzzed with soldier's scurrying about as red lights and alarms sounded " Nappa Raditz we leave!" Vegeta yelled as he sat back in his pod soon followed by the other two there hatch's closed as there pods shot into space heading toward Namek.

Goku and the others landed atop the mountain and stretched. " Some where's over there is huge power, so I think that's where there at" Baron said nodding to the southeast, " agreed but we have no clue what is over there" Goku replied " big deal we can handle it" Tien said popping his neck floating toward the sky. The others followed him as they burst off a white tail of ki following in their wake, the three pods streaked through space " so what do you think Frieza needs us for?" Raditz asked over his scouter " no clue but obviously it's big to need us the Saiyan death squad" Vegeta said back in a gruff voice. The warriors from earth flew across a large mountain as a large round ship came into view " that could be a good place to start looking for the dragonballs" Tien said pointing as they slowly landed outside the ship. Frieza rose from his chair, slowly he made his way from the top of his ship " that power is coming from this ship so im assuming the dragonballs are kept here" Baron said just as Frieza landed behind them with a slight smirk across his face. Goku turned around spotting Frieza " who are you?" Goku asked in a almost stunned manner " I am Frieza the strongest being in the universe, and you must be the Saiyan that destroyed Zarbon" Frieza said in a almost amused manner.

Goku never moved " you look like Cooler but smaller" Goku said in with a slight confused look " Cooler is my brother" Frieza said back in a low hiss " was your brother" Baron said walking forward, " was what do you mean?" Frieza asked with a serious look across his face. " We destroyed your brother!" Baron said with a slight smile " you see your brother wasnt strong enough to beat Goku here" Baron said pointing toward Goku who nodded. " Very well, I would have destroyed him myself but you see he had the edge but now that you destroyed him I have nothing to worry about but destroying you!" Frieza nearly yelled as he took a fighting stance. Goku never budged " you should think about this" Goku said trying to talk Frieza from attacking him " no talk Saiyan just fight!" Frieza yelled launching at Goku, Frieza swung through him " what but how?" Frieza yelled in a confused manner just as Goku landed a elbow to Frieza's back sending him to the ground with a slight thud. Frieza crawled to his feet anger running through his being " how dare you!" Frieza yelled attacking again, every move missed their mark " stand still!" Frieza yelled as Goku caught his fist and crushed it. Frieza yelled in pain as Goku held his fist tight crushing it more and more " stop with your senseless fight and you can get to your feet to leave" Goku said relieving some pressure from his hand. Goku released his grip " Frieza go!" Goku ordered before Frieza could respond three objects flashed through the atmosphere heading toward Frieza's ship " good there here" Frieza said floating into the air away from Goku and the others. Baron looked to the east just as the pods smashed into the surface sending dirt and dust high into the air " what in the hell is that?" Baron asked Goku. " I have no clue but each is powerful" Tien added as he walked up beside Goku and Baron, the three warriors waited patiently as the pod doors opened.

Vegeta rose from his pod floating into the air soon followed by Raditz and Nappa " well boys here we are" Vegeta said taking a deep breath " Vegeta you are finally here" Frieza hissed with a little annoyance in his voice " lord Frieza what do you wish we do?" Vegeta asked bowing the others did the same " take care of them!" Frieza said pointing toward Goku and the others. Vegeta laughed " so you guys are the big deal? you are nothing more then a waste of time" Vegeta began to laugh at his comment, " so you think your tough prove it!" Goku said taking a fighting stance with a slight smirk across his face. Vegeta narrowed his eyes " your confident for a weakling" Vegeta said with a growl " weakling huh" Goku said with a smirk " who are you anyway?" Baron asked walking forward " I am prince Vegeta, prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta said with a hint of cockyness in his voice " saiyans huh they where all whipped out right" Baron said with a slight laugh. Vegeta narrowed his eyes " you have a big mouth boy!" Vegeta said walking forward preparing to engage in battle with him " hold on their big guy, you'll fight me" Goku said putting his palm against his chest " who do you think you are weakling!" Vegeta yelled knocking his hand away. Goku smirked " I am Goku, a saiyan just like you" this stopped Vegeta in his tracks " your a saiyan? Ah you must be Kakarot" Vegeta said with a laugh " the son of a low class" Vegeta said laughing.

" Vegeta destroy those idiots and stop talking with them!" Frieza yelled, " very well lord Frieza" Vegeta said bowing low to the tyrannical lizard. " So I'm a low class huh big deal I can still beat you" Goku said with a slight smirk as he took a fighting stance. Vegeta laughed and took one as well " we shall see" Vegeta said smirking again. "Tien stay on your toes no telling what those other two will do" Baron whispered to Tien who nodded his head " yeah no kidding look at them" Tien said nodding toward Nappa the largest of the two. Goku and Vegeta stood motionless a slight breeze blew quickly both warriors vanished from sight and collided high above everyone with thunderous booms as they shot all across the sky trading kicks and punches furiously. Baron never bothered to watch the fight very closely " those two are looking at us" Baron said to Tien who looked over toward them " got a problem big guy?" Tien yelled at Nappa who grinned " no not at all just checking out some weaklings is all" Nappa replied laughing " oh big words baldy" Tien replied laughing.

Nappa growled " you got a death wish three eyes?" Nappa asked slowly walking toward Tien and Baron followed by the longhaired saiyan. " Oh big guy huh" Tien said walking to meet him in the middle standing nose to nose " so you want to kill me huh? Then come do it" Tien said leaping back taking a fighting stance. Nappa laughed " so your gonna be a big shot and beat me huh? Well I'll just have to beat some sense into ya" Nappa said spitting going into a fighting stance. Baron smirked " this should be good" Baron said under his breath as he crossed his arms watching Tien and Nappa prepare for battle. "Raditz give me a reading on this freak" Nappa said turning his head toward Raditz who smirked as the numbers flicked across the scouter " 1,900" Raditz replied, " damn this should be easy" Nappa said charging in at Tien. Tien never budged as the large saiyan charged in at him drawing his fist back. Tien smirked leaping into the air as Nappa brought his fist crashing into the ground ripping chunks of ground into the air, " what!" Nappa yelled as Tien came down with a drop kick connecting to Nappa's jaw sending him plowing into the ground. Tien landed slowly " give up?" Tien asked narrowing his eyes becoming serious as Nappa rose up and whipped some blood from the corner of his lip " lucky shot" Nappa said with a grin. The air around Nappa and Tien seemed to become dense and heavy as Nappa growled as his power rose " Tien be careful" Baron warned as Nappa's power grew in leaps and bounds. Tien watched on as a large white aura exploded around Nappa small sparks flowed around him " impressive" Tien said with a serious look across his face.

Nappa reached his maximum " give me a reading Raditz" Nappa asked as the aura flowed around his body, " 14,300,000" Raditz replied grinning. " Very well Nappa I'm just gonna have to show you my full power" Tien said clinching his fist as his muscles tensed up as his power began to rise. Tien yelled toward the sky, a large white aura erupting around his body sending small rocks and dust into the air " good going Tien" Baron said to himself as he felt Tien's power triple. Nappa looked unimpressed as Tien's power shot upward " so you think your tough huh?" Nappa asked as Tien's power stabilized. " I don't think I am" Tien said looking Nappa in the eyes. " Raditz give me a reading on this chump" Nappa said with a slight laugh, " your not going to believe this but according to this he's 19,500,000!" Raditz nearly yelled, as Nappa stood motionless. Tien charged in toward Nappa. They began to exchange kicks and punches furiously. " Well look at that Nappa has a challange" Raditz said with a slight laugh " more then a challenge, he's going to lose" Baron said looking at Raditz who narrowed his eyes " Nappa lose to a human doubtful" Raditz said with a slight hint of anger. Baron looked at him then back to the battle as Nappa bounced across the ground skidding to a stop against the ship " give it up now" Tien said with a serious tone to his voice, " no way!" Nappa yelled climbing back to his feet fireng a massive blast at Tien who knocked it away easily " what!" Nappa yelled just before Tien vanished and appeared with a fist that shattered the chest plate of his armor causing Nappa to cough up blood. Tien pulled his fist back as Nappa fell over coughing and gasping for air " you son of a bitch how dare you!" Raditz yelled about to run to Nappa when Baron stopped him " this is between them" Baron said blocking Raditz from attacking Tien. Nappa slowly crawled to his feet holding his chest " I'll make you pay!" Nappa yelled charging Tien they quickly began to exchange attacks again blocking and dodging one another this time Nappa seemed more serious which caused Tien to focus more then ever in there fight. The two warriors bounced all around the ship ducking and dodging Tien grabbed Nappa by the leg and swung him around smashing him into the ground blowing dust and dirt into the air " come now Nappa fight harder" Tien said jumping away as Nappa roared blowing rock and dirt away.

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but I've been busy with other things, but I promise I'll focus more on finishing the chapters. The story has come a long way since I started it, but now there is a new enemy on the horizon one that will challenge the Super Saiyan powers of Goku! Hmm I wonder what will happen and how strong is Frieza really? All this will be answered soon! I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story thank you very much without you then I wouldn't be able to keep this up so thanks and keep up the reviews. **


	16. Enter Raven

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**The Omega strain**

**Chapter 16: Enter Raven**

Nappa floated from the crater his aura surging around his large body " that's it human! I have had enough!" Nappa yelled as his aura flared out. Tien floated motionless as Nappa exploded with anger sending rock and dust into the air as he surged across the ground. " This is too easy" Tien said before he moved to his right dodging a fist then to his left dodging again he moved quickly left and right as Nappa shot his fists out at lighting fast speed missing his target every strike. Goku and Vegeta stood fist's locked together as they pushed back and forth their clothes tore and ripped in various places. Goku's karate Gi shirt hung ripped across the chest while Vegeta's saiyan armor was split down the chest a chunk missing from the right side of his breast plate. " Kakarot I'm impressed with your power you have held your own against me all day" Vegeta said smirking " no big deal Vegeta, but your impressive yourself," Goku said back with a slight smirk as he began to push Vegeta again. A craft rocketed through space heading toward the large green planet of Namek, the ship held a fierce power larger then that of Frieza or Cooler one that could rival Goku's. Tien ducked another punch by Nappa to deliever one of his own sending the giant rocketing into the sky " dodonpa!" Tien yelled fireng a thin stream of energy from his index finger the beam blew a large chunk of armor from Nappa. Tien raced trying to head his body off before it smashed into the ground " time to end this!" Tien said with a slight grin as he speeded up. Tien leaped into the air just as Nappa was about to crash with a spin kick sent him sailing through the side of Friezas ship causing flames too erupt out in a column of smoke, " too bad" Tien said as he slowly landed turning to walk away.

Frieza floated from his ship furious " how dare you damage my ship!" Frieza yelled to Tien who turned and looked at the tyrant. " Earthling you shall regret that!" Frieza yelled vanishing from sight just as quickly as he vanished Tien yelled in pain as Frieza buried his fist into the three-eyed warriors stomach forcing the wind from his body. Frieza began to rain into him with punch after punch connecting all over his body " Tien!" Baron yelled charging toward his comrade " hold it" Raditz yelled to Baron " what do you want weakling?" Baron said turning away from Tien who continued to yell in pain. Goku slammed his right leg into Vegeta's side forcing a yell of pain from Vegeta, Goku spun around and slammed him into the ground with the back of his right hand. Vegeta stood up blood running from the corner of his mouth " Kakarot you shall pay!" Vegeta yelled flaring a large white aura around his body, Goku did the same as they rocketed into one another again, kicks and punches flew furiously between the two saiyan's. Raditz faced Baron who never moved " so you want to do something now saiyan?" Baron asked flaring a weak aura around his body " then let's begin" Baron said shooting toward Raditz who closed his eyes just as they collided with punches and kicks flying in all directions. Raditz ducked a kick then a right hook, " so you can fight" Raditz said swinging at Baron's head. Ducking the punch Baron delivered one of his own to Raditz's mid section bending the long haired saiyan double " obviously you cant fight" Baron said landing a knee to Raditz's face snapping his head back.

Goku slammed into the ground with a slight yelp of pain " I guess it's time I turn up the heat" Goku said crawling to his feet. Vegeta floated above Goku " well Kakarot ready to give it up?" Vegeta said in a mocking manner, " not quiet yet!" Goku said as the air become ecstatic with energy. Vegeta looked slightly puzzled for a moment " what are you pulling Kakarot?" Vegeta said in his head as a column of energy went to the sky. Goku yelled at the top of his lungs everyone looked on in amazement at Goku as he transformed into Super Saiyan for only the third time in a battle, the familiar golden aura consumed his body his hair stood up and swayed with the power, " so Vegeta shall we continue?" Goku asked a shocked Vegeta. Vegeta took a fighting stance " think you can scare me Kakarot? Big deal you changed your hair color" Vegeta said laughing nervously " no Vegeta I am more then that, I'm a Super Saiyan!" Goku yelled as he bursts toward Vegeta who could barely blink before Goku slammed into him continuously with punches and kicks. Baron slammed into the ground with Raditz's foot buried into his mid section forcing a yell of pain from Baron " yes scream boy!" Raditz yelled floating away from Baron as he lay holding his stomach. Grunting in pain Baron crawled to his feet " looks like I need to stop fucking around and beat him" Baron said to himself as he floated from the crater. Raditz chuckled slightly " ready for round two?" Raditz said nearly laughing, " exactly!" Baron yelled as his power began to skyrocket.

Baron's hair waved with fury as a huge pale blue aura outlined in yellow exploded around his body " get ready Raditz" Baron said as the aura grew larger. Tien staggered around as Frieza toyed with him slamming his fist into his stomach again forcing another yell of pain from Tien " ready to die human?" Frieza said as he pulled his fist back preparing to deliever the deathblow to Tien. Frieza brought his fist forward to hit nothing but air " what the hell!" Frieza yelled looking around " take it easy Tien" Nail said as he laid Tien against a large boulder " I'll take care of him" Nail said tossing his neck wrap off and vest. Frieza laughed " Namek get back to your village before I send you back in pieces" Frieza yelled launching into Nail who could barely dodge each attack, " he can't beat him" Tien said in between gasp's for air as he fell unconscious. Baron weaved around Raditz as he swung away Baron landed a upper cut snapping his head back then with a flurry of quick jab's Baron sent Raditz sailing into the ground with a loud explosion of dust and rock, " time to end this!" Baron yelled as he spread his arms apart next to his head, as large balls of energy appeared crackling with life. Raditz crossed his arms as he braced himself for the incoming attack. " Super Nova!" Baron yelled bringing his arms forward connecting his palms as the blast ripped away heading toward Raditz full speed. Frieza landed a knee to Nail sending him reeling across the ground, quickly Frieza vanished and appeared behind him landing a football style kick sending him sailing into the sky " I've grown tired of playing!" Frieza yelled, as he appeared above Nail with his arm outstretched his palm angled 90 degrees as a ball of energy crackled to life.

Vegeta weaved past a kick only to met another to his ribs Goku spun around slamming his fist into Vegeta's temple sending him bouncing off the ground and into a boulder blowing rock and dust into the air. Goku landed " give it up Vegeta! You wont beat me" Goku said watching the crater carefully, suddenly the rock sailed into the air as Vegeta floated out a large white aura surging around his body " no I wont give up Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as the aura flared around his body violently. Frieza unleashed his blast " what no!" Nails yell's of pain where drowned out by the explosion, fire and smoke bellowed across the sky as Nails body fell to the ground smoking. Frieza began to laugh " oh my its stupendous" Frieza said laughing more. Baron's Super nova collided with Raditz " is this all you have to offer Omega?" Raditz asked as he began to push it back. " No Raditz's its not!" Baron yelled, as more energy surged from his body down the blast into Raditz who began to scoot back. Frieza looked toward Goku and Vegeta's fight " what a pity it is that you must die" Frieza said to himself as he watched an exhausted Vegeta smash into a boulder and out the other side. Goku landed beside him and powered down " you lose Vegeta" Goku said looking down at the beaten saiyan warrior " yes indeed he is beaten" Frieza said as he fired a thin stream of energy into Vegeta's chest. Blood began to run from the wound " you monster how could you attack your own man like that!" Goku yelled looking at Frieza with pure hatred in his eyes " simple he lost" Frieza said before he began to laugh. " Kakarot..he took everything from the saiyans..he destroyed us all.." Vegeta said before dying. Goku looked down at Vegeta's body then back to Frieza " prepare to pay Frieza!" Goku yelled as the golden aura consumed his body again.

The blast consumed Raditz sending dust into the sky " that takes care of that" Baron said as he powered down. Baron landed " this is it" Baron said to himself as he watched Goku and Frieza face off. Goku stood focused on defeating Frieza and doing to him what he had done to countless others " Frieza I suggest you leave before your destroyed" Goku said taking a fighting stance. " Please monkey don't hurt me" Frieza replied laughing as he began to transform. Tien struggled to his feet " this is it" Tien said coughing some " Tien your ok" Baron said walking over lending his comrade a hand " sure am but I suggest we find those dragonballs" Tien replied as Baron nodded his agreement. Baron and Tien floated to the top of the ship " I would say there in here" Baron said pointing down " right!" Tien replied blasting a hole in the roof. A space pod pierced through the atmosphere coming down on top of a hill slowly the door opened as a warrior around 6'5 stepped out long black hair drapped down to his shoulders and over his eyes. " I have arrived" the warrior said to himself, as he shot into the sky heading toward Goku and the others. Baron and Tien walked into the large room with a huge window " must be the private chambers of Frieza" Tien said as he looked around " yeah" Baron replied as they spotted the other six balls " there they are" Baron said pointing toward them. Frieza roared as dust and dirt littered the battlefield " so monkey do you think you can defeat me now?" Frieza asked as he appeared from the dust shorter but with a white body with purple shoulders and a large spot in his head " like I said before I'll win" Goku said launching toward Frieza who smirked and closed his eyes.

Goku swung at Frieza only to hit thin air " wow!" Goku said a little surprised at his speed " here I am!" Frieza yelled lashing his tail toward Goku. Goku moved to his right dodging the blow only to land one of his own sending Frieza skidding across the ground " kame-hame-hame-haaaaa!" Goku yelled falling into the familiar stance as the blue orb of energy formed pushing forward Goku launched the attack only to hit ground as Frieza flipped away. Tien and Baron gathered the dragonball's blowing a hole through the glass they launched into the sky heading toward there ship to retrieve the final ball and head on to Guru's to gain the password. Goku ducked a punch and blocked a knee quickly he retaliated landing a right hook to Frieza's jaw snapping his head side ways and finishing it up with a upper cut to Frieza's stomach driving the wind from his body. Raven raced across the sky heading to Goku and Frieza " those are the most powerfull beings on this planet they should entertain me" Raven said with a light chuckle as he picked up speed. Baron and Tien drew near there ship when they felt a horrible power " what the fuck is that!" Baron yelled looking toward the west " I don't know but it's heading to Goku and Frieza quick" Tien replied looking toward the west as well. Frieza swung a punch followed by a kick only to miss with both only to feel Goku's fist and knee drive into his body sending him smashing into the ground with a thunderous boom. " Give it up Frieza" Goku said his senses suddenly pick up a large power drawing in quick " that doesn't feel good" Goku said looking over the horizon as a figure comes into view.

Baron and Tien speed up their race to there ship " Tien we had better truck if we expect to bring Piccolo back!" Baron said picking up speed 10x what he was running before soon followed by Tien. Frieza floated up from his crater looking at Goku with pure anger " how dare you hurt me!" Frieza yelled powering up a huge one handed attack just as he was about to fire it a figure appeared in his face " who are you!" Frieza yelled his eyes large in surprise. The figure never moved " I asked who are you!" Frieza yelled growing anger " no need to get angry changeling I am Raven the fallen from Tofha 7" Raven replied moving the hair from his face " your a Tofha I took care of your kind" Frieza replied laughing " really now" Raven replied slamming his fist into Frieza's face. Streams of blood spewed as he crashed to the ground writhing in pain " too easy!" Raven replied turning toward Goku who looked on in horror. Baron and Tien ran from their ship with the final dragonball " well time to get moving again!" Baron said shooting into the sky carrying four of the dragonballs while Tien carried 3. Goku faced off with Raven " so your what the legend is all about a super saiyan" Raven said in a unamused manner " I am Goku the last saiyan alive and I am a Super saiyan!" Goku yelled as the aura around his body began to move furiously. Tien and Baron could see Guru's tower in the distance " wow Goku's really fired up" Baron said to himself as he landed atop the plateau soon followed by Tien. Raven stood arms crossed as he watched Goku flare his aura " done sandbagging saiyan?" Raven asked in a half-amused manner " oh yeah" Goku replied as he narrowed his eyes.

**A/N: Well I hope everyone has enjoyed my story. This chapter was fun for me to write like all my other one's I'm really going to enjoy working my way into this part of the plot it should get interesting from here on out! This is just about the end to the first half of my Saga I plan on having at least one more entry of the Omega strain. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far, as I've always said without them then I wouldn't keep writing this good story so thank you everyone. **


	17. Piccolo's return

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**The Omega strain**

**Chapter 17: Piccolo's return**

Goku and Raven staired at each other neither offering to move " so your the legendary super saiyan?" Raven asked looking at Goku with a serious manner " you don't seem so impressive as the legend say's" Raven replied closing his eyes. Goku's energy exploded out as he vanished from sight, Goku aimed a right kick to Raven's head only to hit thin air as Raven appeared behind him with a elbow that sent Goku sailing toward the ground. Goku stopped himself just inches from the ground " here I go!" Goku yelled as he exploded back toward Raven sending rock and dust into the sky as he launched forward. Raven smirked " so you're coming back for more?" Raven said under his breath as Goku collided with him punches and kicks exploded all across the sky as both warriors exchanged furious blows. Baron and Tien stood outside Guru's home organizing the dragonballs " well lets get that password so we can revive the dragon and get Piccolo back" Baron said walking toward the door. Before Tien and Baron could walk in a small namek came out " your here for the password?" the child asked " yes we are" Baron replied back looking at Tien then back to the child. " Then allow me to help you out" the namek child said walking past the two warriors going to the dragonballs. The namek child looked at the dragonball's " stand back" the child said to Baron and Tien as he stood over the balls preparing to awaken the dragon. Goku dodged a swift kick and avoided a punch to land one of his own that sent Raven reeling back a few yards before he stopped himself with a glare toward Goku " you just got lucky!" Raven yelled as his energy began to skyrocket.

" What's your name kid?" Baron asked the small namek child " I am Dende" the namek child said looking back at Tien and Baron with a slight smile. Goku and Raven streaked across the sky, Goku vanished from sight and appeared yards away from Raven " Kame-Hame-Hame-Haa!" Goku yelled as he went into the stance bringing his arms forward he unleashed the Kamehameha wave upon Raven who floated motionless as the blue beam of energy smashed into him exploding. The smoke cleared to show Raven floating his arms crossed with a slight smirk across his face " that was your best your pathetic" Raven said bursting back toward a confused Goku. Goku took a fighting stance just as he and Raven returned to combat there battle quickly picked up in intensity with neither warrior showing any signs of fatigue or wear. Baron and Tien watched Dende as he began to speak in Namek " I wonder what he's saying" Baron say's to Tien who just shrugs. Goku slammed into a mountain sending rock into the sky " jeez that really hurt" Goku said whipping a small trickle of blood away from his lip. Raven chuckled " I cant see how a worthless warrior like yourself can even be the legendary super saiyan" Raven said as the mountain became bathed in a golden light as Goku exploded from it his face all business " Raven you have no idea what your dealing with!" Goku yelled as he roared to the sky his hair flapping furiously as he burst toward Raven who looked slightly stunned just as Goku slammed a fist into his jaw snapping his head side ways.

The sky began to darken as the dragonballs began to glow " what ever he said must have worked because look" Baron said to Tien who nodded " indeed here comes the dragon!" Tien said as lightning crashed down as a shape shot into the sky. Frieza clawed his way from the crater his body had made upon impact from Ravens punch " that sorry creature will die for damaging my face!" Frieza yelled as he stood up shaking slightly " well look at that, the super saiyan is getting a good fight from him" Frieza said as he shot up toward Raven and Goku who where locked in a intense battle. The dragon let out a loud roar as he appeared in the sky " who has summoned me to this plain?" the dragon boomed down at the group below him. " Guy's whats your first wish?" Dende turned asking them as the dragon growled a little. " We want the one named Piccolo brought back to this plain?" Tien said clinching his fist slightly, Dende nodded and looked at the dragon speaking in Namekian once more the dragon's eyes glowed slightly " it has been done" the dragon boomed down at them. Somewhere in other world Piccolo stood next to a short man in a black clothes with a antennas on his head " great I'm back in business" Piccolo said to the short man who smiled. " The second wish bring Piccolo to this very spot" Tien said to Dende who nodded and spoke to the dragon once more and like before his eyes glowed red then out of thin air Piccolo appeared next to the group with a slight smirk. Goku ducked a spin kick and dodged a punch to land one of his own to Ravens mid section quickly Raven recovered and slammed his knee into Goku's mid section forcing air from Goku's lungs bending him double. " Well do you guys have anymore?" Dende asked a stunned Tien. " We have three I thought two would be the most" Tien said back to Dende who smiled which quickly vanished as Porunga growled again getting Dende back to the wish's. " Bring back Goku's son Gohan please" Baron, said before Tien could speak a word. The small namek smiled as he spoke the Dragon let a growl " it has been done, I bid you farewell" the dragon said as he vanished from sight the dragonball's shot into the sky then scattered out in all directions.

Goku and Raven stood both breathing heavy " your quiet the fighter saiyan" Raven said in between breaths, " thank you" Goku said back taking a deep breath preparing to return to battle. Piccolo stood with Baron, Tien and Dende when a figure came over the horizon closing in quickly " who is that?" Piccolo asks Baron who look's slightly shocked. " That's Frieza" Baron nearly yells as the figure lands streaks of dried blood on his face " so you're the ones that took my dragonball's!" Frieza yells the anger in his voice rises as he slowly walks toward them " they didn't belong to you!" Baron said back in a serious tone " oh so they didn't did they?" Frieza replies back in a sarcastic tone. " I would suggest boy that you give me the dragonball's or I'll slaughter you all!" Frieza yelled as he walked up to Baron standing face to face with him, " can't done used them" Baron said back with a slight smile across his face that infuriated Frieza to no ends " you shall all die!" Frieza yelled as he slammed a fist into Baron who sailed back into Guru's home blowing the entire ground level wall from the building. Tien and Piccolo shot over to the ruble guarding Baron giving him enough time to get back to his feet " so your going to die along with him that's fine" Frieza said as he chuckled slightly. " The only one to die today is you Frieza!" Tien yelled as he began to increase his energy followed by Piccolo. Piccolo tossed off his turban and cape as his power increased quickly. Tien and Piccolo attacked Frieza quickly as he ducked and dodged there attacks with ease " your not going to be beating me today" Frieza said swinging around slamming his tail into Piccolo sending him sailing into a large mountain.

Tien slammed his fist into Frieza's jaw " that is your last shot!" Frieza yelled as slammed his fist into Tien's mid section then with a swift blow slammed his elbow into the back of Tien's head sending him sailing into the ground with a loud explosion. Baron stood up from the ruble of the wall " Frieza!" Baron yelled as his energy surged about his body. Frieza looked down at the warrior as his energy began to spike upward " so you want a true battle then I'll show you what it's like to fight a superior warrior!" Baron yelled as his energy began to dip into a deep well of power. Baron roared to the sky as a large red aura exploded around his body outlined in gold " Frieza!" Baron roared as his hair flapped violently slowly it began to change from black to a dark red. Frieza stood wide eyed as Baron's muscles bulged then compacted tightly his eyes began to change from brown to blue " big deal he can change his hair and eye color no worry" Frieza said as the ground exploded below Baron. Goku and Raven exploded across the sky with Goku on the loosing end of a spin kick that sent him sailing into a large mountain side blowing chunks of rock into the sky. Raven smirked " this is your end" Raven replied holding his arm down toward Goku raising his palm a ball of energy crackled to life " goodbye!" Raven yelled as the blast shot toward Goku quickly " shit!" Goku yelled crossing his arms just as the blast connected with his body sending a mushroom cloud towering into the sky. Baron stood his body pulsing with energy " what do you think Frieza?" Baron asks as he floats up to be eye level with the tyrant " I think your going to die!" Frieza yelled as he swung at Baron hitting only thin air.

**A/N: Well what did everyone think? I have put a lot of time into this chapter I think its one of my better pieces of work. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. The battle with Frieza and Raven are drawing to a close but what is this new Transformation Baron has achieved and how is Goku going to beat Raven who seems to have the upper hand now? Find out in the final Chapter of the Omega Strain!**


	18. The Destiny of a warrior

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**The Omega strain**

**Chapter 18: The Destiny of a Warrior**

Frieza yelled in anger as he continuously swung, only hitting thin air, as Baron shot across the sky dodging Frieza's every attack with ease. " What's wrong Frieza find yourself outmatched? Baron asked as he moved to his right then back to his left dodging Frieza's fist's as by mere inches, " I am going to destroy you weakling!" Frieza yelled landing a right hook to Baron's jaw snapping his head side ways. Frieza began to laugh maniacally suddenly he stopped horrified to see Baron move his head back to face him and in a swift blow sent the changeling into the ground with a thunderous crash. Goku ducked a stiff jab only to be hit not once but twice by a left hook then a stiff upper cut forcing the wind from his body. " Honestly you Saiyans are always so full of yourselves" Raven said with a slight snarl as he slammed Goku into a near by mountain sending chunk's of rock's into the sky. Piccolo slowly staggered to his feet watching the battle between Baron and Frieza unfold " Baron's power has increased tremendously, so much that its scary" Piccolo said as he heard someone groan in pain. The mountain Goku landed in exploded with a gold glow as the Super Saiyan floated from the mountain his power surging about him " Raven it's over!" Goku yelled as he moved his hands to his side drawing in energy for the Kamehameha wave.

Piccolo looked over his shoulder to see a beaten and nearly dead Nail " you're a namek too?" Piccolo said as he floated down to the warrior. " Yes brother I am just like you.." Nail said coughing up some blood. Baron slammed his fists into Frieza over and over forcing gasps of pain from the changeling " you can't handle the challenge Frieza!" Baron asked as he slammed his elbow into the tyrant's neck sending him reeling back into the ground blowing a huge crater into the surface. Piccolo kneeled down next to Nail as he began to speak " if you where your original self no warrior not even Frieza could stand your might.." Nail said gasping in pain. " So what if I was fused with Kami I would be stronger then ever?" Piccolo said in spite " indeed brother.." Nail said back his energy almost gone. Goku drew energy into his hands as the blast grew larger and larger " Kame-hame-hame-hame-hame-HA!" Goku yelled as he lunged forward firing it toward Raven who smirked and roared as he charged up a large attack of his own. Frieza stood from the crater his lip bleeding small cut's showed all across his pale white skin " You dirty little runt how dare you oppose my power and mock me!" Frieza yelled as his energy jumped tremendously. Raven unleashed a hellish blast that soared into the Kamehameha wave and began to push back against it " face it Goku you don't have a prayer!" Raven laughed as Goku struggled against the blast " you are not going to WIN!" Goku yelled as the wave jumped three sizes and engulfed Ravens shooting toward him at incredible speeds.

The ground around Frieza exploded as his muscle's bulged " this is 50 of my power now die!" Frieza yelled as he launched into the sky toward Baron who yelled to the sky as his power increased as well. Piccolo could feel a energy begin to fade in the east " Goku you need to hang on I'm coming" Piccolo said as he began to lift into the air to aid Goku. " Hang on brother why not fuse with me?" Nail asked as Piccolo turned back to him and landed kneeling back beside him " your kidding right there's been enough changes for me in one life time" Piccolo said with a slight hint of spite. " Brother you would still be you, only much stronger" Nail said trying to get to his feet only to fall back to the ground. " Fine but if I don't like this your gone" Piccolo said with a slight smirk. Raven threw his arms over his chest just as the blast engulfed him exploding sending smoke and fire in all directions, " that's it I'm finished.." Goku said as his hair turned back to normal as he plummeted to the ground with a slight thud. Frieza collided with Baron in a flurry of punches and kicks both warriors shoot across the sky exchanging earth-shattering blows. Piccolo looked at Nail as he began to fade away " put your hand on my chest and hold on.." Nail said as Piccolo placed his hand on his chest, suddenly a large white glow surrounded them both as Nail vanished leaving Piccolo standing alone.

The smoke began to clear around Raven " that freaking saiyan could have killed me!" Raven yelled as he looked around for Goku. Piccolo looked around " yes this is my home" Piccolo said with a slight smile " I feel incredible, almost invincible" Piccolo said looking around no longer feeling Goku's energy " this is it, a true test to my new power!" Piccolo said launching into the sky heading toward Raven and Goku's battlefield. Baron and Frieza smashed into the ground blocking one another forming a large crater " you are a fool Frieza!" Baron yelled slamming a kick into Frieza's rib's forcing a gasp from him, " Omega!" Frieza yelled slamming a elbow into Baron's jaw sending him sailing inch's off the ground toward a large mountain. Tien slowly crawled to his feet looking around he saw the aftermath of the first skirmish between Baron and Frieza " my god they are true monster's one good and one's evil!" Tien said as he held his left arm. Piccolo arrived stopping behind Raven " where's Goku!" Piccolo yelled to Raven who turned and began to laugh " how lovely a Namekian has come to die." Raven said spitting some blood. Baron slammed his hand into the ground flipping to his feet skidding to a stop he smirks and begins to laugh " Frieza you have already been defeated" Baron said in a calm low voice, " what are you talking about you fool!" Frieza yelled as he began to charge up a huge one-handed blast. A strong wind began to blow as Piccolo stood toe to toe with Raven " you are not going to leave here alive namek" Raven said in a cocky manner " we shall see" Piccolo said as his energy began to rocket upward.

Baron stood his hair blowing with the wind as Frieza charged his attack " I'm going to waste this entire planet with you along with it!" Frieza yelled as he floated into the air the bomb growing larger. Tien could feel Piccolo's energy grow with leaps and bounds along with Frieza's " this is not good!" Tien said as he saw a large red sphere in the distance. Baron stood looking on as Frieza laughed maniacally at the thought of having Baron beaten " Frieza your a fool if you think you've beaten me" Baron said closing his eyes opening them slowly he floated into the air eye to eye with Frieza. Piccolo and Raven shot toward one another quickly vanishing only to hear explosions all across the sky as they exchanged blows quickly. Baron floated a few hundred yard's away with a grin across his face " you see Frieza your defeated because here is a small surprise I've been saving" Baron said as a aura exploded around his body. Goku tried to stand up his body beaten and his energy low " Piccolo...your power..." Goku said in a weak voice as he staggered a little slumped over he could see the large red sphere looming in the sky just as Tien had. Baron held up two fingers to his forehead " Innervision!" Baron yelled as energy erupted around his body he drew it into his hand " here you go Frieza this is your end!" Baron yelled as he unleashed the blast into Frieza. " You think this can beat me...," Frieza yelled as his body became engulfed in the blast " here we go!" Baron said vanishing quickly he appeared just as the smoke began to clear " Blast cannon!" Baron yelled as the blast exploded into Frieza turning him into ash just as he was preparing to unleash the death ball.

Piccolo ducked and weaved around Raven as he swung and kicked. Tien blinked slightly " Frieza's energy completely vanished, Baron did it!" Tien said with a smirk as he floated into the air holding his broken arm heading toward Baron. Piccolo slammed a knee into Raven who quickly recovered to slam a elbow into Piccolo sending him into the ground below sending debris into the air " here you die!" Raven yelled as he unleashed a volley of Ki blasts into Piccolo exploding over and over again. Tien arrived at Baron who floated looking toward the east where Piccolo and Raven where battling " Baron you did a impressive job" Tien said patting Baron on the shoulder " yeah but Piccolo is become impressive feel that power?" Baron said as he powered down from Omega to his normal form. Piccolo exploded from the ground slamming into Raven sending him reeling backwards " here have this!" Piccolo yelled unleashing a barrage of ki blasts " Scatter shot!" Piccolo yelled as the blasts surrounded Raven. Baron and Tien arrived to see Piccolo have Raven surrounded " well this won't be long" Baron said as Piccolo forced the blast's into Raven as they exploded in a large cloud of smoke and fire. The smoke cleared to show Raven-standing blood coming from a few small cut's across his chest and face, " you fucking namek! How dare you injure me!" Raven yelled as he shot across the sky toward Piccolo who slanted his eyes and crossed his arm's.

Baron powered up to Omega and prepared for anything that Raven was going to throw at Piccolo. Raven slammed into Piccolo as they quickly began to exchange blows all across the sky once again as Tien and Baron watched on. Goku looked up at the battle erupting across the sky " Piccolo...your energy its fading...I don't know how much longer you can hang in there.." Goku said taking a deep breath floating up beside Tien and Baron. Raven hammered Piccolo into the ground blowing rock into the air " Piccolo!" Tien yelled as he prepared to launch at Raven " hold on Tien" Baron said blocking him from attacking Raven. " Goku you look horrible" Baron said looking at the beaten saiyan. " I've seen...better day's." Goku said breathing heavy from the loss of energy " you need some power here" Baron said flooding Goku's body with energy " thanks Baron" Goku said as he stood in much better condition then before. Goku's hair moved as he powered back into Super Saiyan " looking good" Goku says with a chuckle as he watch's Raven slam into Piccolo over and over, " Raven fight me!" Goku yelled as Raven slammed a fist into Piccolo's mid section nearly ripping through his stomach. Raven turned and smirked " Saiyan I thought you where dead!" Raven said laughing as he shot into the sky toward Goku who quickly vanished and plowed a fist into his stomach quickly slamming a fist into his jaw then back into his chest.

Goku slammed into Raven continuously " you have been around long enough time to say goodbye!" Goku yelled as he put his fist's together slamming Raven into the ground below with a axe handle. " Goku get him!" Baron yelled as he powered up sending more energy to Goku. Raven stood up as Goku vanished and appeared in his face slamming a fist into his stomach bending him double " you are dead Raven!" Goku yelled firing a ki blast into Raven's face sending him reeling into the air, " Kame-hame-hame-hame-hame-HA!" Goku yelled as he dropped into the stance he lunged forward unleashing the blast into Raven who yelled in pain as he rode the blast before slamming into a mountain causing it to explode into a million pieces. Goku began to breathe heavy " that was almost all my energy" Goku said taking a deep breath as he stood in a fighting stance waiting for Raven to emerge. The mountain exploded as Raven shot from it heading toward Goku full speed. Both warriors raced across the surface of the planet blowing a trench from sheer power, " here we go!" Baron said to Tien as they watched on " this will be it" Tien said as the two warriors collided in a shower of lightning and sparks. The two combatant's battled fiercely, " Raven you will not win!" Goku yelled as he ducked a kick to only feel another collide with his body sending him into a mountain.

Goku exploded from the mountain slamming a fist into Raven's jaw snapping his head side ways. Raven and Goku flipped away landing a few yards apart. I have to do something about this, and this is the only way" Goku said to himself as he began to power up beyond his maximum. " What are you doing Goku?" Baron say's to himself as Goku's energy exploded's with shockwave's as he continues to increase beyond his maximum. Raven looked on as Goku continued to increase his energy " I'm...sorry everyone...this is my time to end..." Goku said to everyone through there minds. " Grab Piccolo Tien" Baron yelled as he shot through the sky heading as far away from the blast radius as possible. Tien grabbed Piccolo and quickly followed suit behind Baron. Goku yelled into the sky as a dome of energy expanded away from his body " you think you can scare me?" Raven said in a mocking laugh " your can't even harm me!" Raven yelled as the dome consumed him ripping and tearing at his skin. " NOW!" Goku yelled as his scream faded into the wind as a mushroom cloud expanded into the sky as Raven and Goku both vanished into the void. Baron and Tien looked into the distance as the shockwave shot across them and sent what remained of Goku's energy into space. " He's...gone" Tien said with a saddened tone to his voice, " maybe so...but he can be brought back" Baron said as they flew toward there ship preparing to leave Namek for earth to gather the dragon balls up and begin wishing everyone back.

**A/N: This is the final chapter in my story! It's taken a long time but it's finally over. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed without them this story would have never been nearly as good. I will begin working on the second installment of The Omega Strain soon so please review and tell me what you think. I hope everyone has enjoyed how this story has progressed. So thanks for the review's everyone. **


End file.
